Tierra Neutral
by NinfaOscura-21
Summary: Ambas miradas se encontraron disfrutando del hecho de que en aquel lugar no existiesen alianzas, no hay una aldea a la cual defender, ni una venganza que concretar... porque en esos momentos ellos no eran enemigos, sino simplemente un par de personas normales que intentan borrar recuerdos del pasado... Al fin de cuentas, estaban en tierra neutral, no?
1. Chapter 1

_**Tierra Neutral**_

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

-"_PeNsAmIeNtOs…"_

_-FlAsH bAcK-_

_/_Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Naruto no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

/-/-/

En el mundo shinobi las guerras por los territorios o por la obtención de poder es pan de cada día. No hay jornada que no sea apagada con lejanos gritos de dolor y agonía producto de alguna batalla o guerrilla desatada entre los bandos enemigos con el fin de alcanzar los propósitos de sus superiores. La muerte está constantemente al asecho, rozando sus cuellos y sus corazones con filosas armas o poderosas bombas… pero si bien no es una vida que alguien pudiese envidiar, es el destino que han escogido con resignación. Pero eso no significa que su parte humana, temerosa y cobarde esté del todo apagada, siempre hay una pequeña voz en su conciencia que los invita a escapar utilizando cualquier excusa posible que los libre de su sentencia.

Es por eso que existen tierras neutrales… lugares pequeños en puntos estratégicos de cada continente en donde un silente tratado de paz rige sobre quienes llegan a ellas, siempre con el pretexto de reponer fuerzas y encontrar un refugio temporal. Nadie se ha podido explicar nunca cómo ni por qué dicho acuerdo ha logrado mantenerse con los años, pero poco importaba cuestionárselo ya que mientras dichas tierras existieran y mientras ellos estuviesen en ellas no tenían motivo alguno por el cual preocuparse… al menos hasta que llegase la hora de regresar al campo de batalla. Esas tierras eran verdaderos oasis para los heridos y viajeros, incluso para los renegados y traidores los cuales tendían a permanecer un tiempo luego de abandonar sus aldeas para prepararse lo suficiente y comenzar su largo camino ya absueltos de las normas y reglamentos shinobis. Eran sitios en donde nada de eso importaba y que por primera vez, todos aquellos que son y que fueron catalogados como ninjas de alguna aldea eran simples personas teniendo una rutinaria vida.

Era un lugar perfecto, pensó la pelirroja mientras observaba el gran letrero que daba la bienvenida al pequeño pueblo conocido como terreno neutral. Se acomodó las gafas y volteó a mirar a su grupo mostrándose seria y neutral, aunque en el fondo estaba chillando por la emoción de poder encontrar por fin, luego de varias semanas, un lugar cómodo y no tener que dormir en la intemperie.

-aquí no tendremos de qué preocuparnos, estamos en tierra neutral…-dijo esbozando un amplio suspiro de satisfacción

Suigetsu arqueó una ceja-… ¿tierra neutral? Creí que eso era un mito…

La chica se abstuvo a responder, en cambio se dirigió al líder de su equipo. Con una sonrisa coqueta se ganó a su lado ganándose una burlona mirada del espadachín pues sabía a la perfección el desaire que estaba a punto de recibir.

-éste es un lugar ideal para descansar, Sasuke-kun…-ronroneó

Sasuke simplemente observó la entrada por breves segundos e inmediatamente retomó su andar dejando a la chica con las palabras en la boca. Suigetsu comenzó a carcajear estridentemente ganándose una mirada asesina de la pelirroja.

-¡¿de qué tanto te ríes atún con patas?!...-gruñó con desagrado intentando contener sus instintos homicidas

El joven sonrió ladinamente-deberías rendirte cuatro ojos…-Karin abrió la boca, pero el se apresuró en continuar-… podrías estar completamente desnuda frente a Sasuke y ni aún así lograrías captar su atención…-se echó a reír y antes de que el puño de la chica le deformase la cara salió corriendo detrás de Juugo el cual se encontraba a un par de pasos detrás de su líder

Karin golpeó con impotencia el suelo intentando de mitigar la creciente ira que se almacenaba en su pecho. Quiso seguir al peliblanco con toda la intención de molerlo a golpes aunque supiera que tenía razón. Bufó colérica y se acomodó los lentes mientras observaba el letrero de bienvenida, el cual le hizo recordar un detalle que no era menor. Estaba clara que su compañero tenía razón, jamás lograría captar la atención del Uchiha ni mucho menos su corazón. Sonrió maliciosamente, sin embargo…

-…estamos en tierra neutral…-y con esa idea procedió a alcanzar a su equipo ignorando la interrogante mirada de Suigetsu

/-/-/-/

El sol pegaba intensamente aquella mañana recordandole que estaban en pleno apogeo de verano. Secó el sudor de su frente dejando escapar un largo y cansado suspiro mientras observaba los alrededores de la bodega. Inmediatamente comenzó a contabilizar las nuevas cajas que llenaban el lugar tachando de manera distraída un par de números que terminaban de estructurar el inventario de provisiones y medicamentos que se encontraban en el lugar. Sonrió al ver que la lista por fin estaba completa.

Aprovechó de estirarse con pereza destensando un poco los músculos de su espalda-sí, creo que es todo…-suspiró y sonrió satisfecha para posteriormente salir del lugar

Un anciano la esperaba en la salida. El hombre le entregó una candida sonrisa que ella correspondió de inmediato-Sakura-san, ¿todo en orden…?- preguntó mientras le extendía gentilmente un vaso con agua que ella agradeció con una sonrisa

-sí, cuentan con el implemento necesario, al menos para un par de meses…-hizo una pausa para beber un poco del frío contenido, agradecida de poder refrescarse un poco y escapar del fuerte calor-… aunque me preocupa que los medicamentos estén en un sitio tan caluroso, creí que el lugar se mantenía fresco a pesar de la temperatura…

El anciano suspiró-lamentablemente quien construyó la bodega olvido ese detalle…

-eso es algo peligroso, sobre todo cuando se trata de algo tan delicado como medicamentos…

-tenemos una cueva no muy lejos de aquí, es bastante húmeda, quizas eso sirva…

La kunoichi lo meditó brevemente para luego asentir-creo que eso está bien, servirá como refrigerador…-la chica volteó a observar el lugar-… hay que procurar que su estado no se altere, se viene un periodo bastante complejo para el país…

El anciano asintió-…supe que las relaciones han estado peligrando, hay rumores que se aproxima una gran guerra…

La pelirrosa le otorgó una tenue sonrisa tratando de sonar tranquila y conciliadora-… sin embargo no tiene que preocuparse, ustedes aquí están seguros…

-admito que somos afortunados en vivir en estas tierras, pero no deja de darme pesar todas aquellas personas que viven en constante peligro…

-el sentimiento es mutuo…-murmuró la médico casi inaudible-… lo mejor será trasladar esto antes de que se vuelvan inservibles…

El anciano asintió e inmediatamente mandó a llamar a los más jóvenes para comenzar con la tarea. La pelirrosa por su parte se mantuvo asesorando el proceso hasta que por fin todos los medicamentos se vieron seguros en la cueva. La esposa del terrateniente se acercó hasta la joven y le extendió una pequeña toalla húmeda para que pudiese refrescarse, la muchacha la recibió agradecida.

-Sakura-san, ¿cuándo volverá a su aldea…?

La joven miró a la mujer algo interrogante- pues…tenia pensado hoy mismo, hay muchas cosas que hacer en Konoha…

La mujer sonrió-…pero ¿por qué no se queda…-la chica abrió la boca para responder-…por lo menos esta noche?

Sakura se quedó en silencio meditando unos minutos, sabía a la perfección que apenas pusiera un pie en su aldea tendría que seguir trabajando llenando un sinfín de papeles y atendiendo pacientes. Hizo una leve mueca de desagrado ante aquella idea. Si bien sabía que era su trabajo y que le agradaba hacerlo en cierta forma, era agotador además estaba el hecho que ya ni recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había tomado un descanso. Sonrió ligeramente acción que fue imitada por la anciana intuía el porqué de dicha.

-¿_por qué no? al fin de cuentas… estoy en tierra neutral…-_la chica asintió-… creo que podría quedarme, agradezco mucho su hospitalidad…

La mujer asintió feliz-no lo agradezcas pequeña, tu has sido incondicional con nuestro pueblo, además le debemos mucho a Konoha y a Tsunade-sama, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es devolverles la mano de alguna manera…

Sakura hizo una breve reverencia-muchas gracias…

La anciana se despidió y se dirigió hasta una de sus subordinadas para que la dirigiese hasta el hostal principal del pueblo. Apenas la joven terminó su trabajo se estiró con pereza satisfecha con su decisión, cosa que se reflejaba en una amplia sonrisa. Aunque fuese aquel día… iba a disfrutar su descanso.

/-/-/

La mañana había pasado más rápido de lo que pensaban. Apenas cruazon la entrada se dirigieron hasta el hostal principal, se registraron y antes de darse cuenta ya era hora de comer. El lugar era apacible pero con mucho movimiento, podían observar como tanto hombres y mujeres iban de un lado hacia otro comprando provisiones o intercambiando información, o simplemente charlando con gran calma y tranquilidad, como si en las afueras de aquella villa no ocurriese absolutamente nada.

Suigetsu bostezo reflejando su aburrimiento y se recargó perezosamente en una de sus manos-…este pueblo es un asco…-gruñó mientras comía un pedazo de pan

-¿qué esperabas? ¿A un grupo de shinobis matándose en la entrada?

-eh…sí…-dijo como si fuese algo obvio

Karin rodó los ojos-ya te dije que esta es tierra neutral, nadie puede ejercer ningún tipo de violencia o ataque en este perímetro, está prohibido…

El espadachín la miró con exasperación- ¿y qué demonios podría pasar? No creo que nadie intervenga si te da por matar a tus enemigos….

-tú que matas a alguien y sin que te des cuenta te mataran a ti…-siseó la mujer dando por zanjado el tema

Suigetsu bufó molesto-¡eso es absurdo! ¿Qué tiene este pueblucho que provoca eso?

La pelirroja estaba perdiendo los estribos. Lo fulminó con la mirada y procedió a responder para terminar con su escándalo de una buena vez-… ¡simplemente se respeta un tratado que en estos momentos nos tiene bajo un techo y con comida decente así que deja de decir babosadas y come callado!...-ladró advirtiendole con la mirada que no la siguiera provocando

El chico rodó los ojos, había comprendido el mensaje y sabía que ya no conseguiría más que ello como respuesta-…bien…-masculló-… bruja…

Karin lo fulminó con la mirada-sushi podrido…

-cuatro ojos…

-boca de cierra…

-pelo de escoba…

La pelirroja ya había perdido los estribos-¡friki…!

-a callar…-masculló el pelinegro ya hastiado de la fastidiosa conversación que ambos entablaban desde hace un rato

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada pero obedecieron casi al instante. Sasuke agradeció ese breve momento de paz logrando por fin escuchar sus pensamientos. La camarera llegó con el resto de su orden y comenzaron a comer en silencio. Ni una mosca podía volar si Sasuke estaba comiendo, lo que más le molestaba era que lo interrumpieran cuando estaba perdiendo el tiempo llenando su estomago. Repentinamente la puerta de entrada del comedor se abrió dejando que ingresase la risa de un par de niños quienes llamaban a alguien para que se apresurara. El Uchiha frunció el ceño. Detestaba a los niños escandalosos, aunque en realidad el detestaba casi todo. Miró en dirección a la puerta esperando fulminar aunque fuese con la mirada al o a la culpable de que esos mocosos estuviesen haciendo ese escándalo. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la fina silueta de una joven ingresó al lugar. Ni siquiera alcanzó a pasar un segundo para darse cuenta de quién se trataba, aquella mota rosada era muy difícil de olvidar.

-_Sakura…-_pensó entrecerrando los ojos sin despegar su atención de la joven quien miraba distraídamente los alrededores

Como si su insistencia hubiese sido un imán la chica dirigió su mirada jade hasta donde se encontraba. Sus ojos se encontraron repentinamente y pareció que el tiempo se detenida. Su cuerpo se tensó y comenzó a prepararse ante la posibilidad de que tuviese que atacar, por muy tratado de paz que hubiese en el pueblo no iba a arriesgarse de que la chica llamase a todo Konoha y que lo retrasaran más en su objetivo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que la chica se había quedado allí mirándole, no parecía mostrarse sorprendida, incluso fue capaz de desviar su mirada en el mismo instante que uno de los pequeños se acercó hasta ella y se la llevaba a las afueras del hostal para mostrarle algo. Sakura se dejó llevar por los niños y desapareció del lugar igual que una suave brisa.

Sasuke se mantuvo observando el lugar donde la chica había estado. Sin poderlo evitar había comenzado a preguntarse qué había sucedido, por qué ella no había reaccionado como él esperaba. Había actuado como si en verdad no le importase que estuviese allí. Esa idea provocó un ligero malestar en su pecho que no supo interpretar.

-¿sucede algo Sasuke-kun?-la voz de Karin lo sacó de sus pensamientos

La joven había sido la única en atreverse a sacar al joven de sus pensamientos una vez que notó que había dejado de comer y que parecía estar concentrado observando un punto en particular. El vengador no respondió y retomó hoscamente su acción a pesar de que el poco apetito que tenía había desaparecido. Su equipo intercambió una breve mirada, pero decidieron ignorar el detalle que repentinamente su jefe había adquirido un aura más sombría que de costumbre. Uchiha por su parte no podía dejar de pensar en Sakura y su neutra mirada.

/-/-/

Sakura se llevó una mano hasta su pecho sintiendo como su corazón latía aceleradamente, incluso su respiración se había echo agitada y errática causando la preocupación de los pequeños que estaban a su alrededor. Tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para controlarse e ignorar el pequeño gran detalle que se encontraba en el mismo sitio que Sasuke.

-esto debe ser una pésima broma…-mascullo mientras se dejaba caer bajo la sombra de un árbol mirando como los pequeños se repartían por los campos para recolectar hierbas medicinales. De vez en cuando se acercaban a preguntarle si habían encontrado alguna de utilidad o el para qué servían, impidiéndole (cosa que agradeció) a seguir pensando en lo que había ocurrido.

Si bien en su foro interno había un remolino de emociones, en el momento no había sentido absolutamente nada. Era como si las miradas de dos extraños se encontrasen… todo era muy extraño. Sabía que no era porque el chico en cuestión hubiese dejado de interesarle, hasta aquel día sus sentimientos por aquel idiota seguían intactos… eso hacía que toda la situación anterior se le hiciese extraña.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos unos segundos rememorando la penetrante mirada oscura de aquel muchacho que sabía que también al igual que ella había quedado descolocado ante la situación. Sakura entreabrió sus jades observando como la copa del árbol se mecía lentamente llevándose algunas hojas en el proceso.

-¡Sakura-onee-san!

La muchacha reacciono al ver que nuevamente los niños se acercaban con una gran cantidad de hierbas. Sonrió. No iba a pensar en eso ahora… no por ahora.

/-/-/

El día se había esfumado con gran rapidez dándole paso a una típica noche de verano. Karin se asomó lentamente y observó los pasillos asegurándose de que estuviesen desiertos. Ningún huésped estaba dando vueltas por los alrededores así que deslizó sigilosamente su cuerpo hasta salir por completo de su alcoba y comenzó a caminar en puntillas hacia el ala sur del hostal, donde sabia se encontraba Sasuke.

A pesar de que esa entupida aldea tenía algo que bloqueaba su capacidad para detectar el chakra se había asegurado de seguir al Uchiha para averiguar en qué habitación estaba y así poder sorprenderlo a mitad de la noche. Un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas ante la idea de lo que se le venia, pues tenía la completa certeza de que esta vez no la rechazaría. Bien sabia que Sasuke no era un hombre que pudiese dejarse llevar fácilmente por el deseo pero no iba a perder esa ultima oportunidad. El pueblo tenia un poder muy extraño sobre sus habitantes y visitantes y quizás esa "magia" podría ayudarla a conseguir su propósito.

Llegó hasta la habitación. Sonrió triunfal y tal como un felino se dirigió hasta el interior del cuarto. Ingresó con mucho silencio y cautela. La habitación estaba completamente en penumbras pero pudo distinguir un bulto en medio de la misma. Con lentos pasos se acercó hasta el futón. Lentamente sus manos se deslizaron hasta el listón de su yukata y la dejó caer quedando completamente desnuda. Posterior a eso se sacó sus gafas perdiendo por completo la visibilidad, pero eso no le importaba, en aquellos momentos estaba segura no los iba a necesitar. Con mucha delicadeza se metió en el futón, sus manos se dirigieron al torso desnudo de su "victima" el cual dejo escapar un ligero suspiro ante el contacto.

-hola…-ronroneó la chica

El hombre volteó adormilado-… ¿eh?

Karin colocó un dedo sobre lo que intuyó eran sus labios. A pesar de no lograr ver su rostro por completo se mantuvo en su juego de seducción-…déjame consentirte…-susurró besando el cuello del joven

-mmm…bien…aunque admito que las pelo de zanahorias no son del todo mi agrado…

La pelirroja abrió los ojos abruptamente al notar el sarcasmo y el tono de voz. Que sabía no le pertenecía al Uchiha. Repentinamente la luz de la luna logró colarse en la habitación iluminando un poco el cuarto. Con un rápido movimiento Karin se hizo de sus gafas y logró ver la sonrisa burlona de su acompañante.

-¡Kyyyyaaaa! –Chilló alejándose del espadachín, llevándose consigo la sabana-… ¿¡Qué mierda haces aquí pedazo de imbécil?!

El chico bostezó perezosamente-… ¿qué crees que hago? Durmiendo… hasta que viniste a despertarme…-esbozó una sonrisa ladina-… aunque admito que no me desagradó del todo…

Karin tragó con dolor-¡¿do-dónde demonios está Sasuke?!-volvió a chillar sonrojada a no más poder

Suigetsu arqueó una ceja-¿Sasuke?...-luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de la situación-… ¡ah, ya caigo!… así que querías violar a Sasuke…-la kunoichi tomó el mismo tono de sus cabellos por la vergüenza y el descaro de peliblanco-… pues creo que te has equivocado, esta no es su habitación…

La joven lo miró confusa-¿cómo que no es…? ¡E-el entro aquí!

Suigetsu meditó unos segundos-… ¡oh sí!, vino a decirme que mañana partiríamos a primera hora…-suspiró-…pensé que íbamos a quedarnos más tiempo pero ya sabes como es Sasuke…

Karin ya harta de la situación dejó escapar un gruñido, no estaba de humor ni mucho menos en las condiciones para escuchar al estúpido de su compañero. Con pasos erráticos se acercó hasta su yukata captando la atención del espadachín-… estúpido pedazo de sushi…-masculló entre dientes evitando mirar a Hozuki

El chico sonrió al ver los vanos intentos de la mujer por cubrirse con el trozo de la tela mientras se vestía. Sigiloso se levantó y se dirigió hasta Karin quien no había reparado en los escasos metros que comenzaban a separarlos.

-¡pobre de ti que digas algo de esto imbécil porque si no serás hombre muerto…! -una vez que logró colocarse la yukata se dispuso a irse, sin siquiera voltear se encaminó hasta la salida pero antes de llegar a la puerta unos fuertes brazos la apresaron y la acorralaron a la muralla-… ¿p-pero qué…?

Suigetsu la miraba intensamente causándole un sonrojo mayor del que ya poseía. La habitación nuevamente se quedó en penumbras imposibilitándoles a ambos ver los movimientos del otro.

-¿q-qué mierda pretendes…?-Karin sentía que sus piernas temblaban, mientras que su corazón latía desenfrenado

-relájate…-susurró el joven acercando sus labios hasta su cuello dejándola petrificada-… al fin de cuentas…-suspiró y depositó un beso en su cuello causando que emitiese un jadeo-… estamos en tierra neutral…

Antes de que la chica pudiese decir algo, los labios de Hozuki se apoderaron de los suyos de manera demandante. Karin se mantuvo rígida al principio pero sin darse cuenta se había dejado llevar por los labios expertos del espadachín, y antes de tomar noción de sus acciones se encontraba sobre el futón despojada de sus lentes y de sus ropas.

/-/-/

Dio una vuelta sobre su futon maldiciendo nuevamente por la inutilidad de sus intentos por conciliar el sueño. Colocó un brazo sobre su frente y cerró los ojos con fuerza, lo ocurrido aquella tarde lo había dejado abrumado, aturdido, confundido… ¿por qué demonios ella no había hecho nada? ¿Por qué no fue a reclamarle?

Bufó y se incorporó maldiciendo por lo bajo. Era obvio que no iba a poder conciliar el sueño. Se levantó de mala gana y se echó a andar por los pasillos sin ningún rumbo fijo, lo mejor era tratar de distraerse y dejar de pensar estupideces. Para su desgracia el hostal era más pequeño de lo que aparentaba y ya con un par de pasos había llegado hasta el pequeño patio. Se quedó observando el cielo por largos minutos enfocándose en la nube que cubría la luna dificultando su visión, sabia que alguien estaba cerca, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía distinguir quién era. Lentamente la nube se deslizó dejando que la luz de la luna alumbrara el lugar, y por fin pudo encontrarse con la persona que en silencio le estaba haciendo compañía, la misma persona que había sido causante de su insomnio…

-Sakura…-susurro en el momento en que los ojos de la chica se encontraron con los suyos

/-/-/

Hello!

Una nuevo proyecto, espero ya en un par de días subir el otro capitulo :)

Espero tener una buena allegada :3

Cariños!

NinfaOscura_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tierra Neutral**_

El viento sopló intensamente levantando los ahora largos cabellos rosáceos de la muchacha, jugando a la vez con el vaporoso vestido de verano blanco que cubría su fina figura. Sasuke, se mantuvo quieto a la espera de cualquier reacción, sin dejar de observar detenidamente a Haruno. Tenía que admitir que los años habían hecho de ella una mujer hermosa, incluso la gran frente que tanto le acomplejaba en su niñez y parte de su adolescencia parecía haber pasado a la historia. Sakura, por su parte, también observaba al Uchiha, quien para su agrado, había aumentado su atractivo… aunque eso era de esperar, Sasuke siempre había sido un chico apuesto, pero los años habían terminado por resaltar más aquellos rasgos varoniles que le daban un aire verdaderamente irresistible. Sin embargo, Sakura se mantuvo impávida, sin demostrar mayor asombro… otra vez. Sasuke era victima nuevamente de esa estúpida sensación en su pecho, la cual aumentó cuando la joven esbozó una ligera sonrisa apenas escuchó su nombre escapar de sus labios.

-Sasuke…-dijo con voz queda y tranquila

Uchiha entrecerró los ojos ligeramente-… ¿_Sasuke?... ¿dónde quedó el kun? _

Un largo silencio se apoderó de ambos, un silencio que ninguno deseaba romper pues parecía que cualquier sonido o palabra seria capaz de desmoronar ese tan extraño momento. Una ligera brisa de verano se hizo presente haciéndoles compañía causando que la tensión aumentase. La chica, que se encontraba sentada cerca de la fuente, decidió romper por fin con aquella escena que se había transformado en una situación algo incómoda, y casi increíble de creer. Se acercó lentamente hasta el pasillo sin desviar su mirada del joven el cual estaba atento a todos sus movimientos. Al ver que él no tenia ninguna intención por acercársele, a pesar de que ella estaba cada vez más cerca, decidió desviar un poco su rumbo y se dirigió a la bandeja que había dejado momentos antes, donde una botella de sake con dos pequeños vasos se encontraban esperando desde hace un rato. La chica sirvió en ambos el cálido líquido y le entregó uno. Sasuke arqueó una ceja, ¿acaso ella lo estaba esperando? Algo dudoso al principio, terminó por aceptarlo sin mostrar mayor resistencia. Sakura se sentó en una de las escalinatas y alzó la mirada, a los pocos segundos Sasuke se sentó a su lado.

-ha pasado tiempo…-susurró la chica. Los grillos comenzaron a cantar y las luciérnagas repentinamente habían decidido comenzar a revolotear alrededor de la pequeña fuente, era una escena realmente típica de verano con un encanto único que quizás hubiese podido disfrutar si su acompañante dejase de lado aquella aura de desconfianza tan densa que llegaba a asfixiarla

Sasuke cerró los ojos sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa arrogante y altanera-…pero a pesar de ello no te veo muy sorprendida al verme, Sa-ku-ra…

Haruno lo miró de soslayo, sonriendo de manera casi imperceptible, sobre todo al escucharlo decir su nombre. A pesar de los años él seguía llamándola con el mismo sonsonete un tanto burlón y prepotente.

Le dio un sorbo a su sake y posteriormente dejó escapar un suspiro-…sé que en estos momentos debería estar a la defensiva…-aquello lo dijo casi en un susurro, sin embargo, Sasuke logró escucharla a la perfección. Sus ojos se enfocaron en ella de manera tan penetrante que consiguió su propósito, ponerla nerviosa al punto de lograr que se sonrojase. Ella carraspeó incómoda-… estoy segura que aunque esté éste tratado de paz, tu serias capaz de matarme ¿no es así?

Uchiha sonrió y aprovechó de darle un sorbo a su vaso antes de responder-…no tengo intenciones de hacer eso, al menos que me des algún motivo…

La chica rió de buena gana, consiguiendo que su acompañante la mirase con extrañeza-… trataré de ser cautelosa, quiero llegar a Konoha con vida…

Sasuke arqueó una ceja ante su actitud tan confianzuda, era como si en realidad no temiese en lo más mínimo a que fuese capaz de cumplir con su palabra. Sakura por su parte ignoraba su apreciación y ya iba por su segundo vaso de sake. Uchiha la observó detenidamente mientras ella hacía desaparecer el contenido de su vaso casi en un instante-… veo que los años te han dado un mal habito…

Sakura rodó los ojos-… ser la alumna de la Hokage debe tener sus problemas…

Sasuke sonrió. Así que los rumores eran ciertos. La joven se había transformado en la alumna de la legendaria Tsunade llegando a convertirse en la mejor kunoichi médico, por un momento pensó que quizás solo se trataban de rumores o de alguna confusión, al parecer estaba equivocado.

-hmp…-los jades se posaron en él-… ¿quien lo diría?

-¿el qué?

-que terminarías haciendo algo bien…-dio un sorbo a su vaso terminando de beber su contenido

Sakura lo miró en silencio sin mayor emoción. En realidad sus palabras no le habían afectado pues estaba de acuerdo con él; por primera vez en su vida sentía que estaba haciendo las cosas como se debía, sin tener que mirarle las espaldas a nadie. Pasaron unos breves segundos y ella volvió a sorber su vaso antes de continuar la charla.

-ahora hago las cosas bien porque aprendí que no podía depender de los demás para siempre…

Sasuke recibió la respuesta en silencio, realmente no se esperaba algo así- hmp, ya veo…

Un silencio más largo que el primero se situó entre ellos, llegando al punto en que ambos se cuestionaban el por qué continuaban allí sin hacer nada, sin querer moverse, sin querer romper ese momento.

La kunoichi miró de reojo a su acompañante el cual parecía estar distraído contemplando la luna que lentamente era cubierta por una densa nube grisácea -¿cómo ha ido tu viaje…?

Uchiha la miró neutral-¿por qué me hablas como si fuésemos íntimos amigos?

Sakura se echo a reír de buena gana casi al instante, logrando desconcertarlo, realmente estaba comenzando a dudar de la estabilidad mental de esa mujer. La joven por su parte continúo riéndose por un rato hasta que consiguió calmarse lo suficiente.

-… tienes razón, lo siento…-dijo entre medio de algunas carcajadas involuntarias-… es mi mala costumbre por intentar ser sociable, eso es todo…

Sasuke la miró por largos minutos, sin poder comprender porqué de su actitud tan despreocupada y confiada ¿es que acaso no temía que pudiese hacerle algo? Ellos eran enemigos al fin de cuentas ¿no? y si era sincero, poco le importaba el entupido tratado de paz que reinase en ese pueblo de mala muerte, al fin de cuentas, él no le debía lealtad a nada ni a nadie, salvo a sí mismo. Pero ahí había otra cosa que no dejaba de inquietarle, si estaba seguro de aquello, ¿por qué demonios no se dignaba a hacerlo? Era fácil, un chidori y todo habría terminado, no había testigos, solo ellos dos… solo un chidori y se libraría de esa entupida molestia que continuaba actuando como si su presencia no le afectase en lo mas mínimo. Sin embargo, esos pensamientos habían desaparecido apenas los ojos jades se encontraron con los suyos, mostrándole un brillo que creyó jamás volvería a ver, ese brillo cálido y cargado de ternura que le otorgaba un cierto grado de tranquilidad y serenidad, cosa que actualmente le era difícil lograr.

-y… ¿aún sigues con tu equipo, verdad?

-¿Sabes de ellos?

Sakura se encogió de hombros-a grandes rasgos…-respondió mientras se servia el tercer vaso de sake

Volvieron a sumergirse en silencio, pero esta vez disfrutando de la brisa de aquella noche y curiosamente, sobre todo para el vengador, de la compañía del otro. A pesar de lo extraño que había sido al comienzo estaban cómodos pues por primera vez no eran necesarias las palabras, solo que reinase el silencio. Sakura le entregó la botella de sake sin mirarle; él acepto y vertió un poco sobre su vaso.

-quien nos viese y quien nos vio…-dijo de pronto sonriendo de forma juguetona-… jamás creí que estuviese compartiendo una botella de sake contigo…-rió la joven ya con las mejillas sonrojadas producto del alcohol

Sasuke hizo una mueca que no alcanzó a ser una sonrisa-hmp…-bebió un poco y luego suspiró-…este pueblo es extraño, te hace hacer cosas inimaginables…

-eso es porque estamos en tierra neutral…-respondió automáticamente Haruno

-hmp… ya veo…-los carbones se posaron en la muchacha hasta conseguir que ella lo mirase-… ¿fue por eso que no sobre reaccionaste al verme hoy en el comedor…?

Sakura sonrió-… créeme que también lo pensé, pero llegué a la conclusión de que en realidad han sido los años, al fin de cuentas ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos…-guardó un breve silencio esperando alguna reacción por parte de su acompañante, la cual nunca llegó- …aquella vez en la guarida de Orochimaru recordé lo que le dijiste a Naruto…-apenas aquel nombre escapó de sus labios, Sasuke sintió que su pecho se apretaba sin entender mayormente el porque de aquello-… romper lazos…-una sonrisa amarga surcó los labios de la muchacha-…sin embargo, admito que a pesar del tiempo y de lo que ha acontecido, es algo que aún no logro comprender del todo…

-nadie te pide que lo comprendas…-respondió escueta y hoscamente el joven quien se había tensado notoriamente

-lo sé…-susurró Sakura con cierta tristeza que no pasó desapercibida por su acompañante-… pero hay cosas que nunca cambian, sabes que soy entrometida…

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio, observando su vaso por largos minutos ante la mirada impaciente de la muchacha, la cual estaba expectante a lo que pudiese decir; sabia que él deseaba decir muchas cosas, podía notarlo en sus ojos que no tenían esa habitual muralla de hielo impenetrable que muchas veces la llevó a cuestionarse si aquel chico poseía algún otro tipo de emoción que fuese diferente a la rabia y al odio. Pero sabía que si aún quedaba del viejo muchacho que ella conoció en su infancia, tardaría un poco en lograr expresar algo, por mínimo que fuese.

El Uchiha suspiró resignado alzando la mirada al cielo justo en el instante que la luz de la luna volvía a apoderarse de los alrededores-jamás he sentido que tenga un lugar a donde llegar…-susurró desconcertando a la kunoichi

-Konoha es tu hogar…

El joven sonrió de amargamente- hmp… ¿hogar dices? Por lo que sé, es la aldea que busca mi cabeza…

Sakura agachó la mirada sintiéndose avergonzada-…Naruto y yo sufrimos mucho cuando nos enteramos de la noticia…

Uchiha arqueó una ceja-¿a qué va eso? no que ustedes respetan incondicionalmente las leyes de su amada aldea…-había claro veneno en sus palabras, las cuales eran verdaderas dagas para el corazón de la chica-…me extraña, sobre todo de ti, tener lastima de quien es considerado un traidor…

-no digas tonterías…-masculló-… puede que sí sea fiel a mi aldea, pero eso no significa que esté de acuerdo incondicionalmente a sus decisiones…

-noto cierto rencor en tus palabras, ¿o me equivoco?

Sakura lo miró intensamente, incluso sus jades habían adquirido más brillo dándole una seguridad desconocida para el Uchiha-por supuesto que sí, fue por ello, por sus entupidas leyes que terminé perdiéndote…-la chica tapó sus labios inmediatamente que esas palabras escaparon de ellos. Carraspeó incómoda pues lograba sentir la penetrante mirada negra sobre ella-…pero bueno, eso ya es pasado…-masculló tratando de evitar a toda costa mirar al joven quien mostraba un rostro neutral, aunque por dentro sintiese algo parecido a la ¿felicidad, tal vez?

-hmp… hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar por más que se desee…-sorbió un poco de su sake

-¿tienes algún recuerdo inolvidable…?-Sasuke arqueó una ceja ante su pregunta, lo que la hizo continuar- ¿…que no se vincule a la matanza de tu familia…?

Se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos con la mirada perdida en el cielo, dio el ultimó sorbo a su vaso y dejó que las palabras fluyeran solas-…aquella noche…-susurró con un tono cálido, totalmente anormal en él

Sakura sintió que su corazón se paralizaba, sabía perfectamente a qué noche se refería.

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente-me imagino que tu tampoco lo olvidas ¿verdad?

Haruno asintió acompañada de un aura de tristeza y nostalgia-¿como podría?...-susurró mirando las pocas estrellas visibles-… aquella noche fue… -interrumpió la frase con un carraspeo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la botella de sake a medio contenido

Uchiha la presionó con la mirada hasta conseguir su atención-¿fue…?

La pelirrosa arqueó una ceja curiosa por su interés-¿por qué quieres saberlo?

-_no sé…_-pensó, sin dignarse a responder

Ante su silencio, Sakura formuló una respuesta-quizás sea efecto del sake…-sonrió de manera amarga-…de ser así me aprovecharé y te preguntaré algo que siempre quise saber… -Sasuke no dijo nada, se mantuvo expectante a lo que ella pudiese cuestionarle-… ¿qué sentiste aquella noche…-sus jades brillaron levemente cuando se encontraron con sus ojos-… cuando te confesé mis sentimientos…?

Uchiha se quedó en silencio, aquella pregunta lo había pillado con la guardia baja. Sin saber exactamente el por qué, comenzó a sentirse ahogado, con deseos de irse de allí pues un sentimiento de rabia e impotencia había comenzado a invadirlo al punto de lograr que sus músculos se agarrotasen. Se levantó bruscamente y se marchó hasta su habitación, sin siquiera dignarse a voltear o dar una escueta despedida, simplemente desapareció entre medio de la oscuridad del pasillo.

La pelirrosa bajó la mirada decepcionada. Habían entablado aunque fuese por algunos momentos un dialogo más ameno de lo que ella creyó que pasaría. Trató de esbozar una sonrisa, intentó sentirse conforme con lo poco y nada que había logrado descubrir de aquel Sasuke con el que había estado compartiendo hace breves instantes, intento quedarse y consolarse con la idea de que al menos había logrado revivir por breves instantes, vagos episodios de cuando eran gennins, de cuando existió un lazo entre ellos. Se sirvió lo último de la botella y se lo tomó de un solo trago intentando ignorar las lágrimas que sin motivo aparente comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

/-/-/-/-/

Estoy entusiasmada con esta historia, me gusta como va tomando forma :)

Espero que quienes pasen por aquí disfruten también de ella…

Sasuke-Glamour, mil gracias por ser mi primer comentario! Tu apoyo incondicional en mis historias me anima a seguir, un abrazo gigante!

Muchos cariños!

Se despide afectuosamente

NinfaOscura_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tierra Neutral**_

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

-"_PeNsAmIeNtOs…"_

_-FlAsH bAcK-_

_/_Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Naruto no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene Lemmon

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

/-/-/-/

Comenzó a maldecir y blasfemar hasta llegar a su habitación. Miró la puerta con odio, aborreciendo la maldita soledad que le aguardaba tras sus paredes. No, en esos momentos no tenia ánimos de regresar a la oscuridad que sabía estaba ansiosa por recibirlo. Gruñó mientras se apoyaba en la muralla y comenzaba a meditar respecto a lo que había sucedido. ÉL, Uchiha Sasuke… había huido como un cobarde.

Apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos… ¡¿es que acaso esa condenada aldea tenia un maldición que lograba hacer de él un cobarde?! ¡Se trataba de una puta pregunta, maldición!

Cerró los ojos con cansancio, frunciendo el ceño al recordar una y otra vez como una tortura incesante aquella interrogante que había quedado sin respuesta. Pero… ¿qué le iba a contestar? Las emociones no eran su fuerte, nunca lo fueron, al fin de cuentas era un Uchiha, y como tal, la razón primaba ante todo lo que te hacía vulnerable y entre ello estaban las emociones. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente para enfocarse en la tenue llama de una de las lámparas de aceite cercana. ¿Qué había sentido? Esa había sido su pregunta…

Suspiró. Ni él lo sabía ahora, quizás si le hubiese preguntado en ese entonces habría podido contestar, pero hoy todo le parecía confuso, inexplicable.

Es que… era algo muy difícil de graficar en palabras, incluso para él resultaba algo abrumador… sobre todo en esos instantes. Cerró los ojos intentando recordar aquellos momentos, logrando que tenues rayos de nostalgia surcara su mente y su corazón. Ahora recordaba aquel momento con gran nitidez; recordaba a la perfección que una parte de él había dudado pues deseaba todo aquello que la chica le ofrecía: Una vida tranquila y feliz… junto a ella. Sonrió con amargura. Pero tampoco olvidaba que existía otra parte más oscura y vengativa, la que hasta hoy perduraba y lo alimentaba para seguir su errático camino sediento de la sangre de quienes se interpongan en su camino para concretar su propósito. Esa parte gritaba incesante recordándole que aquello que la joven le ofrecía no podía ser… porque él no podía ser parte de aquella aldea, eso quedó escrito desde el instante que Itachi, obligado por los altos y sórdidos mandos del pueblo, eliminó a su clan crucificándolo al autoexilio. Desde ese instante Sasuke había dejado de ser parte de algún sitio, de algún lugar al cual volver o pertenecer… por eso cuando ella le había confesado de esa manera sus sentimientos, no había dudado mucho en decidir que hacer…

Volvió a maldecir; en esos momentos parecía que volvía a sentir esa mezcolanza de emociones que creyó jamás volvería a experimentar. Una sonrisa amarga se deslizó por sus labios, de verdad que esa maldita aldea estaba haciendo estragos en su cabeza y en su autocontrol. Parecía estar más vulnerable, más indefenso… y todo se había intensificado desde el puto momento en que su mirada se cruzó con los ojos jades. Incluso su tarde había sido un fiasco luego de aquel momento. Se había sorprendido en más de una oportunidad vagando por los alrededores movilizado por las ansias de cruzarse con ella en algún pasillo del pequeño hostal… acto que se asemejaba mucho a la de un adolescente cualquiera… algo que jamás había sentido ni hecho antes.

Chocó un par de veces la cabeza en la muralla con los ojos cerrados… se sentía tan extraño, y sabia que eso no se debía al sake.

-_esta es la última vez que piso tierra neutral…-_pensó con irritación restregando su rostro con frustración

Unos pasos se escucharon en el pasillo, eran algo torpes e imprecisos por lo que no tardó en darse cuenta que se trababa de ella. Sasuke titubeó en quedarse allí o entrar a su habitación. Pero por más que intentó moverse, su cuerpo no dio luces de querer obedecer.

La joven, quien se había tomado casi toda la botella de sake sola, parecía ser victima total del efecto entorpecedor del alcohol. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de su presencia, y apenas sus ojos se encontraron detuvo abruptamente su andar, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer…

-pensé que te habías ido…-susurró casi inaudible

El Uchiha se mantuvo en silencio sin pasar por algo la leve hinchazón de sus ojos, ¿acaso había estado llorando? Pasaron algunos segundos donde el silencio era sepulcral. Al ver que el joven no iba a continuar la conversación, Sakura trató de continuar su camino; al menos estaba lo suficientemente sobria como para llegar hasta su alcoba, y lo que era más importante, recordar cuál era. Dio un par de pasos. Trastabilló pero antes de que pudiese caer, Sasuke, la había sujetado. La ojijade tragó con dificultad sin atreverse a alzar la mirada de inmediato. Sintió como las manos del Uchiha hacían una ligera presión en su cintura logrando por fin que ella lo mirase. Él la observaba con un semblante neutral e impenetrable, era imposible saber qué era lo que estaba pensando y eso le resultaba frustrante.

-¿recuerdas cuál es tu habitación…?-La joven asintió en silencio idiotizada por la hipnotizante mirada carbón-…bien…

Sasuke, sin soltar su cintura para evitar que ella pudiese caer, la obligó a avanzar. Comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos en completo e incómodo silencio, el cual resultaba ser asfixiante para la Haruno; en esos momentos prefería estar bajo el mar que sentir el contacto del vengador.

-no es necesario que me acompañes…-aquello lo dijo sin mirarlo, temiendo sobre su posible reacción

Él no dijo nada. Sabia que eso era verdad, pero también una parte de su conciencia gritaba por pasar más tiempo con ella, aunque fuese por algunos minutos más, no deseaba volver a la oscuridad de su habitación, a la oscuridad de su vida…

Sakura al visualizar la puerta de su habitación sonrió levemente y se deshizo del su agarre apoyándose en la muralla. Sasuke no hizo el intento por detenerla.

-gracias…

Nuevamente el silencio fue su respuesta, la cual bastó para indicarle que ya todo había terminado y que esa seria una secreta anécdota que la carcomería por mucho tiempo. Sintiendo sus ojos escocer se apresuró a estabilizar su cuerpo lo más que pudo, no quería verse vulnerable y mucho menos torpe, tenia que evitar cualquier descuido que hiciese que el Uchiha volviese a tocarla. Resignada ante su decisión e intentando contener las estúpidas lágrimas que amenazaban por desbordarse otra vez de sus ojos, dio un par de pasos dando fin a ese extraño encuentro, ese seria un adiós silencioso, pensó amargamente; pero repentinamente el brazo de Sasuke la detuvo. Ella le entregó una confusa mirada mientras que él parecía no querer responder a sus ojos interrogantes. Antes de que pudiese articular cualquier gesto, Uchiha volvió a sujetarla de la cintura y se apoderó de sus labios sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar si quiera. La chica se mantuvo rígida, sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo en primer momento, ¿en verdad eso estaba pasando? ¿Sasuke la estaba besando? Sin embargo, no pasó mucho antes de que se dejase llevar por el ritmo posesivo de su acompañante, el cual había dejado de cuestionarse hace mucho tiempo el porqué de aquellos impulsos tan repentinos. Sin darse cuenta su cuerpo estaba siendo acorralado contra la muralla acortando la distancia entre ambos. Sakura jadeó al sentir como la lengua de su acompañante se introducía a su boca causando que diese un brinco ante dicha intromisión. Sus manos se aferraron fuertemente a la tela su haori mientras que Sasuke la estrechaba más hacia él, tenía la estúpida necesidad, un intenso deseo de sentirla cerca. Ninguno se atrevía a romper el contacto, era algo esperaban que sucediera desde el instante que estaban sentados en esa escalinata, aunque ninguno deseaba estar conciente de aquello. La falta de oxigeno los obligó a separarse, aunque se mantuvieron a escasos centímetros logrando percibir la agitada respiración del otro chocando contra su piel. En esos momentos los ojos jades se depositaron en él, mostraban total confusión y desconciertos… realmente no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Haruno, más sonrojada de lo que ya estaba, tragó con dificultad intentando ignorar el hecho de que sus labios demandaban acortar la distancia que los separaba de los de Sasuke.

-¿qué…?-susurró sin poder ordenar sus ideas, se sentía mareada pero ya no era por el efecto del sake-… ¿qué pretendes?

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente-nada…-respondió acercándose hasta su clavícula dejando escapar un suspiro que erizo la blanquecina piel de la muchacha-…solo estoy aprovechando que estamos en tierra neutral, Sa-ku-ra…

Esa respuesta bastó para que ambos mandaran al demonio las dudas e interrogantes. Esta vez fue Sakura quién buscó los labios del vengador con desesperación. Sus besos eran ansiosos, hambrientos, sedientos y demandantes como si se necesitasen, como si repentinamente ambos se hubiesen adictos al otro. Sasuke deslizó una de sus manos hasta su muslo izquierdo levantando con la intención de levantar su pierna mientras que su boca comenzaba a deslizarse por el cuello de la joven. Sakura dejaba escapar suspiros ahogados, depositando torpemente húmedos besos en su clavícula y sus manos se deslizaban por el fornido pecho del vengador. La temperatura de sus cuerpos comenzaba a aumentar, al igual que los jadeos y suspiros de la joven que lograron romper por completo el casi nulo autocontrol del joven, quien sin darle más tiempo de reclamar, la alzó obligándola a enroscar sus piernas en su cintura y la llevó hasta el cuarto. Una vez dentro, la chica desenroscó sus piernas y comenzó a besarlo pasionalmente. Dentro de la poca conciencia que aun se hacia presente, el chico cerró la puerta para luego concentrarse en los labios de su acompañante. Sakura comenzó a deshacerse de la parte superior de su haori mientras que Sasuke sin mayor reparo volvía a alzarla desde las piernas dejándose caer en el futon que yacía armado en medio de la habitación. Intercambiaron una breve mirada. Sakura sintió sus mejillas arder sin dejar que sus ojos se distrajesen en otra cosa que no fuese en examinar los hinchados labios del joven; ninguno se atrevía a romper la distancia, a pesar de que la sensación de cosquilleo sobre sus labios quemaban como brasas. Sasuke sonrió ladinamente ante aquello… él era una maldito egoísta, un desgraciado insensible, un petulante de mierda que no le interesa en lo más mínimo lo que resto pueda sentir o pensar… pero en esos momentos, en esos precisos momentos parecía que otra persona ocupaba su lugar. Podía ver claramente en los ojos jades la incertidumbre y el temor; tenia miedo, pero ese miedo natural que implicaba esa situación. De no ser por el hecho de que esa maldita aldea tenia algo que lo embrutecía, estaba seguro que lo podría pasar por alto, que podría mandar al demonio cualquier rastro de misericordia… la tenia ahí, a su disposición, sumisa como un gato producto del sake… pero…

La mano de la joven se dirigió dudosa hasta su mejilla, rozándola levemente, logrando que una ligera descarga se deslizara apenas sus yemas tocaron su piel. Gruñó maldiciendo el porqué repentinamente su autocontrol deseaba regresar a él… porque no simplemente no lo hacia, ella… ella no ponía resistencia…

Sakura sonrió de manera calida desconcertándolo-…no quieres hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Que pregunta más estúpida, pensó Sasuke incorporándose maldiciendo por lo bajo. Sin embargo no dijo nada, a pesar de estar poseído por ese embrujo maquiavélico de la aldea, no perdía su actitud engreída y arrogante, indiferente y altanera… el era Sasuke, el impenetrable Uchiha.

-lamento…-continuó la Haruno observando el techo de la habitación-… que todo haya tomado este rumbo…-susurró incorporándose y dirigirse hasta la ventana. Sus ojos se centraron en observar la luna que ya no era opacada por las nubes-…no volveré a molestarte Sasuke…-su voz fue seca y fría, al punto que el joven la observó con la ceja arqueada

-_¿y toda esta mierda a qué va?...-_pensó con agrietad, bufando mientras restregaba su rostro tratando de despejar un poco su mente de las ideas indecorosas que de vez en cuando lo golpeaban de la nada

A pesar de eso, Uchiha se mantuvo callado, sin despegar su oscura mirada de la espalda de la chica, examinando como su largo cabello ondeaba desordenado hasta sus caderas. Se incorporó tan lentamente que ni ella se percató de aquello, sus pasos fueron tan sigilosos que recién fue conciente de su distancia cuando su aliento chocó contra su cuello.

-tu nunca has dejado de molestarme, Sa-ku-ra…-susurró roncamente logrando que la piel de la joven se erizase

La pelirrosa volteó para encararle sin entender-… entonces, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Los carbones centellaron de manera extraña, guardando silencio tal como sus labios. Estaba ahí porque quería, pensó en responder, cosa que era verdad… pero dadas las circunstancias en que todo se había vuelto extraño, creyó que sonaría muy arrogante de su parte. ¿Desde cuando eso le importaba? No tenía ni la más minima idea… realmente ese pueblo estaba haciendo estragos con su poca y casi inexistente paz mental. Desvió la mirada hacia la luna; entrecerró los ojos sintiéndose algo aturdido… ¿en verdad era el pueblo el que lo tenia así? ¿O es que había otra razón por la cual había dudado de concretar su acción? Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los jades sintiendo una extraña presión sobre su pecho, precisamente donde se ubicaba su corazón. Chasqueó la lengua… así que era eso… parece que no había logrado escapado de ese estúpido sentimiento como lo había creído. Sonrió, pero esta vez sin arrogancia ni altanería, era como si de pronto todas las piezas hubieran encajado… si bien el pueblucho ese era responsable de que ahora estuviera sometido a retomar el contacto con sus sensaciones y emociones más humanas, no podía seguir rehuyendo de lo que hace mucho había descubierto, el grado de responsabilidad que tenía de que toda esta situación se le hubiese ido de las manos al extremo de tenerlo allí, frente a ella, rehusándose a regresar a la soledad de su habitación. El por muchos años se había propuesto enterrar todo rastro de Konoha y lo que dicha aldea implicaba, había echado todo en un saco y lo había exiliado al olvido con el fin de romper por completo esos molestos lazos que aún lo tenían atado a la muchacha que lo observaba expectante. Sakura no supo porque ante aquella ladina sonrisa su corazón comenzó a latir de manera diferente, como si estuviese emocionado, conmocionado…como si acabase de descubrir el mayor de los enigmas detrás de ella. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a volverse erráticos, incomprensibles, hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta que todos terminaban en lo mismo… en lo cerca que estaban sus labios.

-al diablo…-masculló la chica con una sonrisa traviesa acortando la distancia enredando sus manos en el cabello del joven

Sasuke sonrió arrogante y la acorraló hasta la muralla. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta sus muslos acariciando y levantando la suave tela de su vestido olvidándose de cualquier rastro de duda al ver los destellantes ojos jades cargados de deseo y determinación como los suyos. Sakura detuvo sus manos y con un leve empujón lo hizo sentarse en el futon. El Uchiha arqueó una ceja e hizo una mueca, con esa acción le estaba diciendo que quien tenia el control en aquellos momentos era ella, cosa que obviamente le hacia escocer su orgullo.

-_molesta mujer…_-pensó e hizo el intento por retomar las riendas

Pero antes de que pudiese siquiera mover un pie, la chica comenzaba a deslizar el fino vestido por sobre sus hombros para luego lanzarlo lejos dejando que se perdiese en una esquina de la habitación. Sasuke sintió que la boca se le secaba de pronto. ¡Demonios! había logrado dejarlo sin hablar, maravillado ante la vista. Sakura sonrió coquetamente preguntándole con la mirada si disfrutaba de lo que veía. Sasuke no tardó en imitarla, sonriendo de forma arrogante, al parecer a su compañera le gustaba jugar rudo.

Sakura se acercó quedando a horcajadas sobre él. Las manos del Uchiha se deslizaron por su espalda, chocando con el inicio de sus bragas, que era la única prenda cubría su esbelta figura y lo separaba de su intimidad. Gruñó y con ambas manos rompió la fina tela lanzándola lejos. Ella por su parte acariciaba sus pectorales rozando sus labios juguetonamente sobre su piel, torturándolo… finalmente cansado de aquello, el vengador se apoderaba de sus labios logrando que la chica dejase escapar un jadeo. Su boca descendió por su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula logrando que más de algún suspiro escapase de sus labios. En esos momentos ninguno deseaba tener conciencia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo deseaban fundirse en el otro. Una de sus manos llegó hasta sus senos mientras que la otra la atraía más a si, logrando que sus sexos se rozasen causándole un sonoro gruñido al darse cuenta que el resto de ropa que los separaba era la de él.

En esos instantes sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, la chica esbozó una tenue sonrisa. Sasuke la observó con atención, notando el brillo de deseo que invadía sus jades terminando por fin de derrumbar el autocontrol que había logrado recuperar solo por breves segundos. Sintió su piel arder cuando las suaves manos de ella se deslizaron por su pecho con lentitud hasta llegar a su cinturón y comenzaba a desabrocharlo sin mayor dificultad a pesar de la posición en que se encontraban.

La miró de manera penetrante-… ¿estás segura?-susurró-…si lo haces no habrá vuelta atrás…-aquello fue una clara advertencia en un intento de evitar que pudiese cometer algún error del cual luego pudiese arrepentirse, al fin de cuentas ellos eran enemigos ¿no? Él era considerado por su aldea como un asesino, un desertor…

La kunoichi asintió-…en estos momentos estoy más segura que nunca…-a pesar de sus palabras, sus mejillas seguían teñidas de rojo demostrando un grado de vergüenza por la situación, al fin de cuentas a Sasuke le había dado por hablar cuando era ella la única que estaba completamente desnuda

Uchiha de un rápido movimiento la recostó sobre el futon. Ahora él tenia el control-… ¿sabes lo que pasara si se enteran? ¿Lo que dirá la gente de tu aldea? ¿El riesgo que corres por estar aquí conmigo?

Sakura arqueó una ceja-…a la mierda Konoha…-masculló frunciendo el ceño ganándose una mirada extrañada del vengador-... además…-sonrió-…sino mal recuerdo estamos en tierra neutral, ¿no?

Uchiha se mantuvo observándola hasta que sonrió con resignación; esa mujer si que era testaruda, pero no se quejaba. Realmente Sakura seguía siendo tan molesta como siempre, pensó. Sin dejar de mirarla sujetó sus manos y las colocó sobre su cabeza. Besó sus labios, pero esta vez de manera diferente, con más calma…calma que jamás creyó que pudiese tener, hasta que por fin decidió volver a besar su cuello. Se incorporó para deshacerse del molesto pantalón y lanzarlo lejos quedando ahora en las mismas condiciones que ella, cosa que la kunoichi agradeció, sin embargo no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquella vista, y es que a pesar de que había visto a hombres desnudos- en los chequeos médicos-le era difícil asimilar que a quien en esos momentos estaba observando era a Sasuke.

Uchiha sonrió con arrogancia, sobre todo al ver como la joven inconcientemente había comenzado a morder su labio inferior, eso solo aumentaba su ego. Al verse descubierta, Sakura se sonrojó y logró desviar la mirada incómoda, el muy desgraciado se estaba vanagloriando mudamente por el efecto que había provocado en ella. Lo sintió acomodarse otra vez encima por lo que aprovechó de ocultar su rostro en su pecho y así evitar que el notase más su vergüenza. De pronto sintió como él se movía provocando un roce de sus sexos que la hizo gemir y temblar.

-_Maldito desgraciado_…-pensó ofuscada al escucharlo reír mientras mordía su cuello-… _eso lo hace solo para torturarme_…- pero esta vez fue ella quien se removió logrando que él dejase escapar un gruñido.

-no hagas eso…-masculló mirándola retadoramente con sus ojos negros brillando intensamente-… estas tentando mi poco autocontrol…

Haruno sonrió con malicia-…hace bastante tiempo que tu autocontrol se te fue a la mierda, así que no te hagas el interesante…

Solo eso basto para desatar por fin el torbellino de emociones en ambos. Sasuke sonrió arrogante y volvió a apoderarse de sus labios con una brusquedad desmedida. Ella tenía razón, aunque intentase ser sutil y controlarse para no lastimarla, ya no podía seguir fingiendo y parecía que ella tampoco deseaba que lo hiciese. Decidido se posicionó de tal manera que sus sexos volvieron a encontrarse, provocando el mismo efecto en ambos, una poderosa descarga eléctrica recorriéndoles las espinas. Sakura comenzó a morder su cuello mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su espalda, moviendo sus caderas provocándole juguetonamente, una y otra vez. Sasuke gruñó. Era un constante roce, pero sabia que si seguía así iban a llegar al orgasmo, y no era como el deseaba que pasase.

Sasuke bajó su mano y sus dedos se acercaron hasta su intimidad logrando que un gemido escapase de los labios hinchados de la kunoichi, aumentando más la excitación del Uchiha… ella tenia que ser suya ahora. Sasuke cerró los ojos satisfecho y entró en ella sin mayor delicadeza. Ella retuvo la respiración sin apartarse de su pecho. Sintió como él entraba en su cuerpo y como la barrera de su virginidad se rompía de manera dolorosa provocándole una mueca y un sollozo ahogado. Sus uñas se hundieron en su pecho haciéndole notar a su acompañante la incomodidad de su intromisión. Sasuke en esos momentos dejó escapar un gruñido, dio un par de embestidas pero se detuvo al sentir las húmedas y silenciosas lágrimas de la joven. Se mantuvo así por algunos instantes, dentro de ella sin moverse hasta que la chica le diese la autorización para continuar; realmente eso resultaba ser una tarea casi imposible, su cuerpo le ordenaba moverse, que siguiera, pero… no podía si ella aún no lograba estar cómoda. Chasqueó la lengua internamente… ¡maldición! esperaba que esa tortura terminase pronto, pues sabía que la poca conciencia que en esos momentos lograba mantener no iba a durar demasiado.

Sakura podía sentir la dureza y humedad entre sus piernas por lo que comenzó a moverse instintivamente, solo un poco. Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza ante aquello, sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica recorría su espalda con cada movimiento involuntario por parte de la joven… realmente ella le estaba complicando las cosas.

Lentamente el dolor comenzó a desvanecerse, dándole paso al placer. La medic-nin se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a moverse autorizándole a que hiciese lo mismo. Sasuke captó el mensaje. Con lentitud le inclinó las piernas y ella las enredó tras su cintura. Inmediatamente él se movió empezando a dar cortas pero precisas embestidas. Sakura gimió fuertemente por el placer; sus manos que se encontraban en su espalda se aferraron con más fuerza enterrando nuevamente sus uñas y sintiendo que todo iba perdiendo sentido, olvidando todo a su alrededor. Sus labios buscaron los del Uchiha el cual no dejaba de embestirla cada vez con más y más fuerza y rapidez. La chica comenzó a entrelazar sus manos alrededor de su cuello perdiéndose en las miles de sensaciones que jamás creyó sentir en su vida. Torpemente sus labios se fueron hasta su cuello y comenzó a besarlo y dejar leves mordiscos que provocaron que el chico aumentase mas su ritmo.

-S-Sasu-ke-kun…-balbuceó apenas entre gemidos

Sintió nuevamente como él se movía a lo que volvió a gemir ahora entre sus labios; los besos de él poco a poco se desviaron hasta cuello y su clavícula. Los movimientos se hacían cada vez más rápidos y constantes haciéndole creer que perdía el aliento y su conciencia se iba por el caño. Sakura desenredó las piernas de su cintura y de un rápido y audaz movimiento volvió a colocarse sobre el Uchiha el cual la observo sin ocultar su sorpresa, no se esperaba aquello.

-_tsk, maldita molestia….-_pensó al ver esa estúpida competencia que ambos habían entablado para ver quien tenia el control

-veo que te molesta que otro este sobre ti…-susurró la chica moviendo sus cadera, logrando que ambos dejasen escapar un gemido

Las manos del vengador apresaron sus caderas indicándole que debía a comenzar a moverse, pero según el ritmo que él le iba ordenando. Sakura rió internamente.

-_arrogante de mierda…-_pensó en su breve lucidezsin dejar de moverse, llenando pronto la habitación de jadeos y gemidos que solo aumentaba el ritmo de sus movimientos

Apenas si notó un destello rojizo de los carbones del Uchiha, el cual se incorporaba para comenzar a devorar y masajear sus senos a la vez que intentaba contener estoicamente sus gemidos ahogándolos sobre su piel. Las sensaciones, el placer que ella le hacia sentir lo estaban enloqueciendo, sentía que todo el mundo se podía ir al infierno y que él ni siquiera se daría cuenta. En esos momentos solo estaba él disfrutando del cuerpo de su compañera y del placer que sentía al hacerla suya.

En esos momentos ningún pensamiento coherente surcaba por sus mente, ningún idea clara, nada… solo el nombre del otro resonaba en sus cabezas, nombres que se escapaba apenas y morían en sus gemidos pues el placer no le permitía completarlos. Sasuke gruñó al sentir que la chica estaba próxima al climax, al igual que él. De un rápido movimiento volvió a colocarse encima sin obtener ninguna protesta, aquella acción solo había conseguido que otra ola de placer se deslizase por todo su cuerpo. Siguió embistiéndola, escuchando los jadeos de la chica chocando contra su oído hasta que una sensación de paz en su interior la llenó por completo. Las paredes de su intimidad se estrecharon aprisionando su sexo mientras que sus ojos se nublaban; sus uñas se encarnaron en su espalda y segundos después él explotó en su interior. Sakura dejó escapar su nombre en un susurro, escuchando como el Uchiha jadeaba el suyo cerca de su cuello intentando no dejar caer su peso sobre ella.

Respiraron con fuerza buscando recuperar la normalidad de sus respiraciones, sintiendo como el sudor de sus cuerpos se confundía sobre sus pieles. Sasuke buscó sus ojos, sonriendo al ver que ella mantenía los mantenía cerrados riendo levemente y aún temblando por las descargas que su cuerpo sentía producto del orgasmo. Sus jades se entreabrieron encontrándose con los carbones de su acompañante. Acarició levemente su rostro corriendo aquellos mechones rebeldes despejando su rostro. Sasuke salió de su interior cayendo a su lado observando el techo, ella volteó para mirarlo, sonriendo al ver como su pecho subía y bajaba y una sonrisa de satisfacción acompañaba ahora a su no tan serio rostro.

Sakura cerró los ojos esbozando una sonrisa radiante… estaba feliz, porque sentía que no había hecho una tontería como quizás muchos pensarían si supieran su situación. Si bien Sasuke le había recordado con sus frases que ellos eran enemigos, él seguía siendo el dueño de su corazón… entregarse al primer y único amor, era algo impagable. Suspiró, tratando de que ningún pensamiento negativo surcase su mente, en esos momentos poco le importaba las consecuencias, poco le importaba pues lo había hecho porque había sido lo que deseaba, y con quien deseaba…

Sintió la mirada negra posada en ella, sus jades se desviaron a su rostro y ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa tranquila y serena. Sasuke estiró su brazo y la aprisionó contra su cuerpo, la chica sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban pero rápidamente se olvidó de aquello. Se aferró más a su pecho por lo que él la abrazó posesivo. No se dio cuenta en qué momento el sueño terminó por ganarle, en esos momentos ella se había perdido en el calor de su cuerpo sintiéndose segura a su lado…

Sasuke la miró en silencio y cuando sintió su respiración pausada chocando en su pecho no pudo evitar sonreír. Acarició su mejilla con una delicadeza extraña en él, como si temiese que ante el contacto pudiese romperla. Se sentía satisfecho, feliz…porque había sido capaz de hacerle experimentar el mismo placer que él, ¿quién diría que por primera vez el lograría pensar en otra persona que no fuese el mismo?

-realmente eres… una molestia…-susurró observándola dormir placidamente, sin temer que pudiese sucederle algo

Sasuke dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada. Esa mujer realmente confiaba en él, eso era peligroso, pensó. Aunque ese pensamiento se desvaneció en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que en aquellas tierras él no era un desertor, no… en ese perímetro él era una persona más, que sencillamente se había encontrado como un viejo y único amor de infancia. Porque sí, eso había sido Sakura… aunque por mucho tiempo intento negarlo, aunque por mucho tiempo quiso ignorarlo, ya no podía… esa chica molesta había logrado entrar a su corazón y a pesar del tiempo y la distancia no había podido desterrarla de allí, aunque por un momento creyó que sí lo había logrado. Entrecerró los ojos atrayendo más su cuerpo sobre él, sintiendo como una de sus piernas se enredaba con la suya.

Él mantenía ese sentimiento ahí, y sabia que ella sentía lo mismo, eso se lo había demostrado pero… ¿qué pasaría una vez que salieran de aquellos terrenos? Él no iba a dar pie atrás, él tenía que cumplir con su venganza. Había cometido un acto imperdonable al matar a Itachi y ahora los de Konoha iban a pagar. Sus ojos se centraron en su rostro apacible de la kunoichi… sabía que la aldea no era la culpable, sino quienes se escondían tras de ella…

Una amarga sonrisa surco sus labios… sabía bien lo que sucedería. Llegaría a la aldea y destruiría todo a su paso, mataría al responsable de la masacre de su clan y si eso significaba destruir a aquella aldea lo haría.

-lo lamento…-susurró con pesar, en aquellos minutos por primera vez sentía remordimiento, temor y duda respecto de su decisión, pero sabía que era producto del efecto que la aldea tenia sobre sus habitantes, al menos ese había sido su consuelo

Con cuidado tomó las sabanas para cubrirlos y así huir de las bajas temperaturas de verano. Sakura murmuró algo en sueño… tal como lo hacia cuando eran gennins, a lo que él rodó los ojos. Había cosas que no cambiaban…

Cerró los ojos comenzando a sentir cansancio, con algunos pensamientos de pesar y angustia carcomiéndole los sesos. Aspiró el aroma de los cabellos rosáceos de su acompañante y aquello terminó por tranquilizarle… y por primera vez en años, lograba conciliar un profundo y sereno sueño.

…Esos eran los beneficios de estar en tierra neutral…

/-/-/-

Hola! Hola! Hola!

Que les pareció mi intento de lemmon? Muy fome? Un fiasco? XD me demoré porque escribir este tipo de escenas me es un poco difícil, como que toda la inspiración se me cohíbe XD

Espero que les haya gustado… yo creo que el próximo capitulo será el ultimo.

Les dejo un gran abrazo! Y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! :)

Se despide afectuosamente

_NinfaOscura_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tierra Neutral**_

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

-"_PeNsAmIeNtOs…"_

_-FlAsH bAcK-_

_/_Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Naruto no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

/-/-/-/

Juugo observó los alrededores con curiosidad mientras que una suave brisa de madrugada comenzaba a soplar meciendo la copa de los árboles. El joven parpadeó y volvió a mirar hacia la cordillera; el sol aún no nacía pero ya estaba próximo a ello, solo era cuestión de segundos. Arqueó una ceja, por lo que tenía entendido, Sasuke les había dicho que partirían al amanecer, lo que dentro del entendimiento del mismo significaba que su camino comenzaba en el preciso instante en que el sol se asomaba tras la cordillera. Volvió a observar a su alrededor dándose cuenta que era el único que se encontraba a la espera de iniciar el viaje, cosa extraña pues su líder era el primero en despertar y estar allí.

Suspiró-… quizás llegué muy pronto…-dijo en un susurro mientras se dejaba caer en una roca cercana a esperar que el resto de su equipo llegase

/-/-/

Parpadeó en el instante que el sol golpeo sus ojos logrando que frunciese el ceño molesta. Gruñó y volteó con la intención de seguir durmiendo, ignorando el hecho de que el astro estaba ya lo suficientemente alto iluminando los alrededores y activando a los habitantes para que continuaran con sus rutinas matutinas. Dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción acurrucándose más al bulto que se encontraba a su lado en un intento por acomodarse lo suficiente para continuar con su descanso. Sus manos se deslizaron distraídamente y apenas entraron en contacto con ese cálido bulto sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente. Comenzó a tocarlo en diferentes partes asegurándose de que quizás se tratase de su almohada, pero una parte de su conciencia le gritaba que aquello estaba muy lejos de ser así ya que, por lo que ella sabia, las almohadas no eran cálidas, no respiraban y no tenían pectorales tan bien demarcados.

-¿no te bastó manosearme como lo hiciste anoche, eh… zanahoria?

La aludida se petrificó sintiendo como los colores se le subían al rostro al instante. Se cubrió con las sabanas con brusquedad mientras sus manos tanteaban el suelo en busca de sus lentes; tarea bastante dificultosa pues sin dichos no podía ver absolutamente nada, sin embargo continuó hasta que por fin pudo sentir los cristales. Temblorosa se colocó las gafas e inmediatamente volteó a mirar a su acompañante que la observaba con una sonrisa socarrona y arrogante. Karin se sonrojó aún más al ver que las sabanas apenas lograban tapar la parte baja de su acompañante, dándole un aire sexy y varonil.

Tragó con dificultad y miró hacia los alrededores, como si estuviese desconcertada-¿p-p-pero qu-qué…?

Suigetsu arqueó una ceja-¿Qué? ¿Acaso olvidaste todo lo que paso anoche?

La chica se atragantó-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!-gruñó avergonzada al recordar todo lo que habían hecho detrás de esas cuatro paredes-…so-solo pensé que estaba soñando…-masculló entre dientes desviando la mirada para evitar tentarse con el cuerpo del espadachín

-¿Cómo dices?

-nada que te importe tiburón…-hizo el intento por levantarse pero la mano del joven la detuvo. Ella le entregó una mirada irritada y se deshizo de su agarre con brusquedad-… ¡¿qué mierda quieres ahora?!

El peliblanco frunció el ceño molesto, aquella actitud luego de lo que había sucedido no se le hacia para nada lógica y mucho menos agradable-que carácter…-gruñó mirándola con irritación-… anoche no me tratabas así…

Karin bajó la mirada avergonzada. Fuertes carraspeos escapaban de su garganta demostrando lo incomoda que se le hacía la situación. Después de varios minutos se animó a alzar la mirada encontrándose con los ojos del espadachín que la observaban a la espera de que dijese algo. Suspiró-…mira Suigetsu…-el aludido arqueó una ceja, ella jamás lo llamaba por su nombre, eso no era una buena señal-… no quiero que malentiendas lo que paso, solo fue…-balbuceó algunas cosas sin lograr concretar palabra, al fin de cuentas ella tampoco sabía explicar lo que había sucedido-… esto no fue más…

Hozuki rodó los ojos al ver como la chica comenzaba a armar oraciones sin finalizarlas en un intento por buscar excusas que pudiesen justificarla de lo que había pasado entre ellos. La escuchó por varios minutos, pero sin escucharla realmente, solo era conciente de cómo movía sus labios-…_los mismos que besé anoche…-_pensó travieso ignorando el hecho de que la chica lo observaba con recelo ante su silencio

-¿me entendiste, tiburón?

El dejó escapar un largo suspiro-¡nah!… eso ya lo sé cuatro ojos, lo que pasó fue solo sexo asi que déjate de decir bobadas y olvídame ¿quieres?…-Suigetsu sonrió triunfal al notar como su acompañante lo observaba algo resentida por sus palabras-…_eso te pasa por ser tan orgullosa…-_se levantó dejando su cuerpo al descubierto, a propósito claro, logrando acallar las chillonas quejas de la chica.

Karin se sonrojó poderosamente y desvió la mirada incómoda, aunque de vez en cuando le entregaba una que otra mirada disimulada mordiendo su labio al ver su perfecto cuerpo.

-¡_mierda! ¡Este hombre realmente me quiere matar de un infarto…!_

-estamos retrasados…-soltó de pronto el espadachín de manera distraída mientras se colocaba los pantalones.

La pelirroja lo miró aturdida sin entender del todo lo que decía-¿eh?-miró hacia la ventana, petrificándose al notar la posición del sol. Pensó en el vengador y de su posible reacción ante su retraso, aquello terminó por romper todo su autocontrol-…¡ ¿Pero que…?!...-se abalanzó hasta su yukata y se la colocó con torpeza ante la divertida mirada de Hozuki-… ¡pedazo de imbécil! ¡¿Por qué demonios no me despertaste?!

-intenté hacerlo pero estabas TAN CANSADA…-demarcó las últimas palabras con un claro tono libidinoso y cargado de malicia que la hizo sonrojar nuevamente-…que no logré nada, así que no quise insistir…

La pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada, tratando de ignorar su vergüenza-… ¡Sasuke nos va a matar!...-masculló histérica temblando ante la posibilidad de que pudiese recibir un chidori como castigo

-cálmate zanahoria, Sasuke no ha venido por aquí… -bostezó-… de hecho tengo que admitir que me extraña que no haya venido a sacarnos a patadas de la cama…-Karin le entregó una mirada confusa-…es más creo que nos olvidó…

-¡eso quisieras imbécil!

Se abalanzó hasta la puerta empujando al espadachín quien la observaba con una sonrisa cargada de sorna. Esa mujer era todo un dolor de cabeza, una verdadera patada en el hígado, un malestar constante en su vida… pero admitía que le encantaba; le encantaba hacerla enojar, le encantaba hacerla sonrojar y ahora había descubierto que le encantaba ser quien le causara todos esos suspiros y gemidos. Sonrió con malicia al verla salir de la habitación… sabía que después de marcharse de esas tierras tendría que buscarse buenas excusas para volver a tener un encuentro tan salvaje como ese, porque tenía una cosa clara… esa no iba a ser la ultima vez que aquello pasaría.

Se estiró perezosamente y buscó una toalla en el armario-…creo que hoy será un buen día… -sentenció ignorando el posible homicidio del cual podría ser victima cuando se encontrase con Sasuke.

/-/-/-/

Sus ojos jades se mantenían fijos en la ventana, observando distraídamente como las aves revoloteaban cerca del vidrio para luego posarse en un árbol y entonar una suave melodía cargada de melancolía. Llevaba ya un par de horas despierta, meditando de manera ausente en un intento por asimilar la situación. Suspiró sobre la piel expuesta de su acompañante quien a cambio dejó escapar un adormilado suspiro. Es que… a pesar de estar allí, de tenerlo cerca, de aspirar su aroma, a pesar de verlo dormir tan apaciblemente como jamás creyó que lo vería, no podía concebir que hubiese pasado aquello. Se sonrojó ligeramente y esbozó una tenue sonrisa, a pesar de haber estado bebida, recordaba todo a la perfección. Es que si alguien le hubiese dicho que eso pasaría ella se hubiera echado a reír de buena gana, al fin de cuentas ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de encontrarse con Sasuke, de entablar una conversación sin que él intentase matarla y que finalmente tuvieran sexo? Por lo que ella sabia, ¡ninguna! Eso ni en sus mejores pesadillas podría ser posible.

Lo sintió murmurar entre sueños. Le entregó una breve mirada y sonrió al ver que aún continuaba descansando. Con cuidado se incorporó, apoyando su peso en su lado izquierdo para evitar despertarlo y tener la oportunidad de observarlo con más detenimiento. Se veía tan tranquilo, con un aura tan calma que era extraño pensar que en su mirada hubiese tanta soledad y rencor. Se quedó allí, estática, sin poder evitar rememorar a partir de ciertos rasgos de su rostro a aquel muchacho que había sido su compañero a los doce años. Pero sabía que eso ya era algo del pasado, el Sasuke que estaba allí junto a ella, era alguien totalmente diferente… aunque le doliese admitirlo. Una ligera sonrisa cargada de tristeza se apoderó de sus labios mientras intentaba levantarse para comenzar a vestirse, pero algo se lo impidió. Se sorprendió al sentir el fuerte agarre en su cintura que no le permitía moverse sin que ello implicase despertar a quien la tenía prisionera; era un acto muy posesivo, sobre todo para alguien que estaba dormido, pero admitía que no le sorprendía, al fin de cuentas Sasuke siempre fue una persona posesiva. Sonrió, había cosas que contrario a lo que pensaba no cambiaban. Ante su inmovilidad dejó escapar un suspiro resignado, tendría que esperar a que abriese los ojos, aquello sin embargo no se le hacía muy tentador. Estuvo absorta en sus pensamientos intentando idear alguna frase al momento de que él despertase, pero de todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza, nada terminaba de convencerla ya que no podía evitar que fuesen frases forzadas que solo denotarían su incomodidad ante no saber como actuar frente la situación. Se rindió, era mejor que el momento llegase por si solo y no continuar pensando en ello. Un suspiro por parte del chico la sacó de su ensimismamiento haciéndola sonreír con ternura. Lentamente sus dedos comenzaron a delinear con un suave roce su frente, su nariz, su barbilla, sus pómulos y sus labios, como si de esa forma pudiese grabarse en su piel, cada uno de sus varoniles rasgos. Ante ese tímido contacto Sasuke comenzó a entreabrir sus ojos causando que ella contuviese el aire, temía por su posible reacción, al fin de cuentas el tampoco había estado muy lucido, o al menos eso creía.

Los ojos negros buscaron los suyos casi al instante, mostrándose aún algo adormilados. Se mantuvieron así por algunos segundos hasta que ella le entregó una tenue y tímida sonrisa, intentando mostrarse serena, aunque por dentro estuviese muerta de temor.

-hola…-susurró

Uchiha desvió su atención hacia la ventana-… ¿qué hora es?

Sakura suspiró, se esperaba aquella reacción, a pesar del tiempo aun lo conocía lo suficiente como para preverlo-ya es mediodía…

El asintió en silencio, dejando que variadas escenas de aquella noche llegasen hasta su cabeza.

-_no fue un sueño…_-pensó sintiendo feliz al descubrirlo

Se quedó observando el techo por largos minutos, deslizando delicadamente su mano tras la espalda de la chica emulando una suave caricia, aunque fuese un acto totalmente distraído. Haruno se acurrucó en su pecho, disfrutando esos breves momentos que pudiese estar cerca de él, sintiendo como una calidez comenzaba a invadir su pecho producto de la felicidad que estaba experimentando en esos instantes. La mano del pelinegro se detuvo en su cintura e instintivamente la estrechó más así, estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no romper aquel contacto.

-_solo un poco más…-_pensaba tratando de ignorar a aquella voz que le recordaba que se le hacía tarde, que debía continuar, que ese no era su lugar

Como siempre, aquella parte de su oscura conciencia había ganado. Con delicadeza, Sasuke rompió el contacto; la apartó y comenzó a incorporarse. Se restregó el rostro para despejarse un poco y borrar cualquier rastro de sueño, al mismo tiempo que intentaba ignorar aquel sentimiento de malestar que le provocaba saber que debía marcharse de aquella aldea y por consecuencia, debía alejarse de la pelirrosa. Sakura lo observaba con detenimiento distrayéndose en las cicatrices que sobresalían en ciertos puntos de su espalda; no podía dejar de imaginarse las batallas o entrenamientos que hubiesen podido ocasionarlas y como debía haber sufrido por el dolor de las mismas. Entrecerró los ojos… quizás si ella hubiese estado con él esas marcas no estarían allí, pensó sintiendo tonta ante aquella idea tan infantil.

Sasuke se levantó, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Él comenzó a vestirse en silencio, tratando de ignorar la penetrante mirada de su acompañante y tratando de acallar los alegatos de su cuerpo por querer seguir durmiendo a su lado. Sakura por su parte se cubrió mejor con las sabanas sonriendo con cierto pesar… él no se dignaba si quiera a mirarla, pero sabía que el motivo era producto de la incomodidad de dar alguna palabra de despedida luego de lo que había ocurrido, además no iba a negar que las palabras nunca fueron su fuerte, así que de seguro que esa situación se le estaba haciendo de por sí mucho más difícil.

Un largo silencio se estableció entre ambos, aumentando la tensión. Los dos sabían que la hora de separarse estaba próxima, pero ninguno tenía las palabras ni el valor para enfrentar la situación.

Finalmente la ojijade decidió hablar-¿iras a Konoha, no es verdad?...-soltó de pronto tomándolo por sorpresa

Uchiha volteó a mirarla confundido y algo aturdido-… ¿cómo sabes eso?-por lo que él recordaba no había dicho nada sobre sus planes, era imposible que ella tuviera una noción de lo que pretendía una vez que abandonase esas tierras

-toda la villa se enteró que mataste a Itachi…-él frunció el ceño y se tensó notoriamente; la idea de cómo esa condenada aldea celebraba la muerte de su hermano comenzaba a provocarle nauseas-… y algo me dice que te has enterado de la verdad…-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos entregándole una mirada afilada al entender sus palabras. Ella en cambio continuó ignorando la peligrosidad que había comenzado a tomar el ambiente-... hace poco tiempo, descubrí la verdadera historia detrás de la matanza de tu clan…

-¿cómo?...-siseó Uchiha tratando de controlarse; en esos momentos estaba siendo invadido por una potente ira y sabía a la perfección que ante la más minima provocación podría terminar actuando impulsivamente

Sakura se incorporó con lentitud y lo miró de manera neutral-ser alumna de la Hokage te da acceso a cierta información, realmente Konoha no es la maravillosa aldea que intenta aparentar ser…

Sasuke apretó los puños, mirándola con infinita frialdad a pesar de que sabía que ella no era culpable de nada.

-_estas intentando irte sin despedirte…-_canturreó una voz burlona en su cabeza; sabía que esa actitud solo tenía el propósito de ser una excusa para largarse sin tener que decir adiós

Agarró su haori dispuesto a marcharse, furibundo, pero no por las palabras de la joven, sino que por su actitud llena de cobardía. Aunque admitía que la forma en que ella le había expuesto la situación solo había conseguido abrir esa herida, esa llaga que lo movilizaba a continuar y concretar su venganza, también se encontraba algo que no podía ignorar… ella sabía… sabía cual sería su objetivo una vez que saliese de esos terrenos, lo supo antes de acostarse con él… y eso lo desesperaba al punto de ahogarlo.

Se dirigió hasta la salida maldiciendo una y otra vez, tratando de ignorar esa molesta voz que había estado acompañándolo desde que había despertado-… _nuevamente estás huyendo…- _le decía consiguiendo aumentar más su ira

-Sasuke…-le escuchó susurrar lo suficientemente alto para detenerlo en el instante que iba a abrir la puerta. Hizo una breve pausa, debatiéndose si continuar alargando la situación. Finalmente se dejó llevar por el momento, asumiendo las futuras consecuencias-… Konoha no tiene la culpa…

El joven gruñó de manera audible a la vez que sus puños se apretaban al punto que sus uñas se enterraron en sus palmas-eso ya lo sé…

Sakura le entregó una silenciosa mirada, notando como su espalda se había tensado ante sus palabras. Dejando escapar un suspiro, se levantó, encaminándose a una esquina de la habitación donde se encontraba su vestido; se lo colocó tratando de distraerse en aquella acción e ignorando que el vengador volteaba a mirarla ante su silencio. Una vez que estuvo vestida se dirigió hasta la ventana para observar a las aves que continuaban cantando la misma melodía. Sasuke pudo notar un aura de tristeza profunda rodeándola, apagándola, quitándole toda esa vitalidad tan característica que hechizaba a quien la mirase… era la misma que la envolvía aquella noche cuando abandonó la aldea.

Sasuke se quedó allí, a la espera de que ella dijese algo, cualquier cosa… incluso esperaba un reproche, alguna palabra de rencor, algún ápice de ira o veneno al saber su propósito… cosa que a pesar de los largos minutos no ocurría. Una parte de él comenzó a reclamarle su falta de palabras; ¿Cómo era posible que teniendo enfrente al futuro destructor de su aldea, ella no fuese capaz de decir o hacer nada? Apretó la mandíbula al punto de sentir sus dientes rechinar… era algo que jamás pudo entender de aquella muchacha, esa incapacidad que tenia para tomar las cosas en serio, de tomar su vida en serio…

Sasuke intento escudriñar su rostro por medio del reflejo de la ventana. Ella continuaba ausente, observando el paisaje boscoso que rodeaba la aldea. Ante aquello intentó idear alguna frase para romper el silencio, sentía por primera vez que se estaba ahogando, como si nunca hubiese estado acostumbrado al mismo… pero por más que intentase articular alguna frase, por más que quisiese acercarse para volver a abrazarla, besarla y hacerla suya hasta cansarse para olvidar toda la mierda que lo esperaba, su cuerpo no era capaz de reaccionar, parecía estar anestesiado y entumecido. Lentamente, aprovechando esa vulnerabilidad, otra parte de él se empezaba a manifestar, al principio en un suave susurro hasta que por fin se hizo notar casi con bombos y platillos dentro de su cabeza.

-_Ella no debe estar a tu lado_…-sentenció aquella voz, logrando que esbozara una agria sonrisa

Eso lo supo desde el instante que decidió rechazar la posibilidad de que se marchase con él aquella noche; Sakura siempre fue un rayo de luz, a veces muy tenue y otras como un verdadero sol, era como Naruto… no como él. Apretó los puños ante aquel pensamiento. El era oscuridad, fría y sombría tiniebla, por lo que aquella luz que ella destellaba al mundo, solo hubiese conseguido distraerlo de su propósito… y eso no lo podía permitir. Ese pensamiento solo consiguió que un gruñido de furia muriese en su garganta; sentía que era injusto, todo aquello se le hacía una broma cruel… ¿Por qué tuvieron que encontrarse en esas malditas tierras, si no podía estar con ella, estar a su lado, olvidarse de todo…?

-_sabes que eso nunca será posible…_- sentenció en su mente, enfocándose en la chica que continuaba absorta en sus propios pensamientos-…_y eso era algo que ella también debía asimilar, aunque signifique ganarse su desprecio…_

Cerró los ojos con pesar, decidido a arruinar el único recuerdo limpio que ella pudiese tener de él… pero era lo mejor, ella debía olvidarlo y continuar con su vida, tal como él lo haría.

-¿por qué esa cara?...-dijo con voz agria distrayéndola-… ¿acaso estás arrepentida de lo que paso, Sa-ku-ra?

La pelirrosa lo miró a través del cristal sin pasar por alto la repentina frialdad de su mirada. Cerró los ojos y volteó a mirarle con decisión-no…

Sasuke frunció el ceño cólerico-¿cómo es posible?... Te acabas de revolcar con el maldito que destruirá tu puta aldea sin importar nada y tu no te arrepientes de ello…-siseó venenosamente sintiendo como su pecho se apretaba al ver la triste mirada de la chica-… hmp… ¿Qué clase de kunoichi eres?…

Sakura mostraba un rostro neutral, como si todas esas palabras realmente no hiciesen efecto sobre sí; eso solo conseguía aumentar su frustración, esperaba aunque fuese una pequeña reacción, pero parecía que ella no quería darle en el gusto. Repentinamente la vio sonreír de manera cálida, logrando desconcertarlo-…en estas tierras no soy una kunoichi de Konoha, solo soy una mujer ordinaria…-soltó mirándolo con seguridad. Sasuke la escuchaba atentamente haciendo acopio de su frialdad-…y si quieres saber porqué no me arrepiento, la respuesta es sencilla…-hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire y sobretodo valor para continuar-… es simplemente porque _te amo_…-lo ultimo lo dejó escapar como un susurro tenue

Uchiha no pudo evitar abrir los ojos ante la sorpresa, realmente esa respuesta no se la esperaba en lo más mínimo-… ¿qué?...-interrogó en un intento por volver a escucharla

La chica quien mantenía su sonrisa se apoyó en la pared y lo miró detenidamente, con un ligero brillo en sus ojos-…lo que escuchaste Sasuke, a pesar de todo, a pesar de tu venganza, a pesar de que sé que estas dispuesto de destruir lo villa que alguna vez fue tu hogar, a pesar de que incluso estoy conciente de que serías capaz de matarme… -suspiró-…a pesar de todo eso te amo, nunca dejé de hacerlo…

El vengador sentía un balde de agua congelada cayendo sobre su cabeza. Era un golpe bajo que no hacia más que aumentar su inseguridad ante su decisión. Hizo una mueca altanera-Sakura… -siseó. Sus ojos se posaron en ella tratando de mostrarse infinitamente fríos y sin un ápice de emoción. La chica se estremeció sintiendo un ligero escalofrío surcando su columna al ver que cada vez más acortaba la distancia entre ellos hasta acorralarla. Uchiha acercó sus labios hasta la altura de su oído, logrando que ella contuviese el aliento -… lo que paso no significo nada para mí, ¿lo sabes?

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio, temblando de vez en cuando ante sus intentos por contener las lagrimas. El vengador se apartó lo suficiente para que ella pudiese escudriñar sus ojos. Pasaron solo algunos segundos en que sus miradas se enfrentaron, hasta que por fin ella sonrió de manera melancólica-… ¿sabias…-cerró los ojos sin poder evitar recordar al Sasuke de su infancia, el cual mostraba una de esas tantas sonrisas arrogantes que lo caracterizaban-… que cada vez que mientes, arrugas la nariz?

El chico frunció el ceño-… ¿qué?

Haruno dejó escapar una tenue carcajada-…desde que éramos gennins me di cuenta… que… cuando te sientes incomodo aparece un pequeño tic en tu labio superior…-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos sin poder evitar recordar cuantas veces se había reprochado por no controlar ese molesto movimiento involuntario-… cuando mientes arrugas la nariz y cuando algo te alegra tiendes a sonreír hacia el lado izquierdo…

Uchiha guardó silencio y bajó la mirada sin poder evitar que una sonrisa amarga surcara sus labios. Esa mujer era increíble, realmente había aprendido a conocerlo más de lo que se imaginaba-deja de hablar tanta mierda…-masculló con brusquedad alzando la vista para enfrentarse a los jades-… y aprende a enfocarte en lo que es importante…

-para ti… ¿es importante que yo me quede con un mal recuerdo?

-_es lo mejor…_-pensó animándose a continuar su barsa-…solo te aconsejo que te quedes con la imagen de quién será el causante de todo el dolor de esa maldita villa…-Sakura bajó la mirada, obligándolo mudamente a continuar-…no me importa si en el camino tengo que deshacerme de toda la población, sean ancianos o niños… lo único que me importa es mi venganza, eso debes grabártelo bien…-masculló con dificultad-… lo que sucedió anoche no fue más que una estupidez, no significó nada, asi que no te hagas falsas ilusiones…

Guardaron silencio por varios segundos en donde el aire se les hacía escaso producto de la cercanía de sus cuerpos y la tensión que comenzaba a inundar la habitación-es una pena que vivas así…-susurró de manera distraída

Sasuke empuñó sus manos, aún apoyadas en la pared-no necesito tu lastima…

Ella negó-te equivocas no es lastima, jamás podría sentir lastima por ti Sasuke, nadie se merece algo así…-hizo una pausa, tratando de tragarse el nudo que se estaba anidando en su garganta-… ¿sabes? A veces pienso que las cosas pudieron haber sido tan diferentes…-le entregó una mirada vacía, que logró estremecerlo-… si hubieras sabido la verdad desde un principio, si solo hubieras logrado aprender a hacer justicia como se debe, quizás tu…

El vengador la interrumpió-…no sacas nada con pensar en que hubiera pasado si, el pasado quedó atrás, no se puede hacer nada para cambiarlo…

La vio asentir en silencio mientras se mordía el labio inferior-lo sé…-susurró con un hilo de voz-… pero a veces no puedo evitarlo…-sonrió sin poder evitar que en el proceso se derramasen unas cuantas lágrimas

-hn…-Sasuke entrecerró sus orbes negros, tratando de mostrarse indiferente ante su tristeza-…realmente eres una molestia…-masculló enderezándose con el propósito de por fin dar conclusión a aquella situación

Volteó dispuesto a marcharse, ya no sabía que decir o que hacer, y estaba seguro que si continuaba alli, en esa maldita aldea, terminaría por ceder al llanto de la pelirrosa o a cualquiera de sus peticiones, aunque eso implicase olvidarse de su venganza.

_-tengo que salir de aquí ahora…_

-Sasuke…-el no detuvo su andar, por lo que se apresuró en finalizar su petición-… si de verdad volverás a Konoha…-eso logró captar la atención del vengador-… si de verdad la destruirás quiero pedirte un favor…-guardó silencio a la espera de lo que pudiese decir, incluso a la espera de una negativa tajante, que nunca llegó-…el día que llegues a la villa quiero que me veas como una rival…

Uchiha no pudo evitar abrir los ojos por la sorpresa, y agradeció estar dándole la espalda-¿cómo?...-ladeó lo suficiente el rostro para otorgarle una mirada neutral

-no quiero me ignores, no quiero que solo veas a Naruto como tu único rival, no quiero que rehúyas de mí si me planto a enfrentarte…-apretó sus puños decidida-... porque te aseguro una cosa, si llegas a la aldea a concretar tu estúpida venganza, sin importar arrasar con todo a tu paso, yo pelearé contigo para defenderla y si es necesario moriré por ella…-en aquella sentencia no había ápice de duda

-hn…-sonrió volteando para mirarla, sin evitar que sus ojos brillasen con un dejo de admiración-… a pesar de todo, realmente te has vuelto una verdadera kunoichi…

Sakura ignoró su comentario y se acercó con determinación. Se detuvo solo cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros-promételo Sasuke…

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que por fin una tenue sonrisa surcó los labios del Uchiha-te doy mi palabra…-susurró sin mirarla, pero ella sabía que estaba siendo sincero

Sakura esbozo una sonrisa de sincera felicidad; cuando ese momento llegase, le demostraría que ya no era la misma niña desvalida de antes, que era capaz de pelear con el como una verdadera kunoichi, sin importar las consecuencias. La chica acarició su rostro, logrando que sus orbes negros se posaran en ella; eso la animó a acortar la distancia. Besó tímidamente sus labios, acto que él correspondió, sin poderlo evitar, pero con brusquedad. Ninguno quería romper el contacto, pues sabían que esa seria la última vez que se verían, que podrían intoxicarse con la presencia del otro, que simplemente podrían olvidar que eran enemigos a pesar de que compartían un fuerte lazo…

Se separaron con pesar, jadeando por la falta de aire. Sakura sintió como una traviesa lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla y como él la limpiaba con su pulgar. Sus ojos se encontraron en un intento por grabarse la mirada del otro…

-como me gustaría haber podido detenerte…-susurró cerca de sus labios-…haber sido lo suficientemente buena para que hubieras accedido a quedarte conmigo…

-Sakura…

Sollozó-…ahora solo quisiera pedirte que te quedaras conmigo, que mandáramos a la mierda a Konoha, que olvidaras tu venganza…-Sasuke apretó su cintura, él sentía lo mismo-…pero sé que por más que te lo ruegue no conseguiré nada, ni siquiera aquel gracias que susurraste aquella noche…

Uchiha volvió a besarla logrando que ella derramase más lágrimas. Cuando se separaron susurró-…es algo que debo hacer, es lo que elegí…

-lo sé…

-tu no tienes la culpa de que me haya marchado…-continuó logrando que ella sollozase-… nada ni nadie lo hubiese impedido, ¿lo sabes?

La vio negar-Naruto quizás…

-ese dobe solo consiguió que casi lo matase cuando lo intentó…

-Sasuke…-dijo con un hilo de voz, sintiendo que en cualquier minuto su corazón iba a estallar de dolor

-olvídate de mi Sakura…-masculló con dificultad, jamás pensó que estaría diciendo algo así, ni menos que le costase tanto hacerlo

Una dolorosa risilla escapó de sus labios-no puedo…

-es lo mejor…

-puede que así sea…-sollozó-… pero mi corazón es testarudo…

Uchiha esbozó una sonrisa arrogante-sigues… siendo igual de molesta, Sa-ku-ra…

Ella rió-…y tu igual de arrogante…-se mantuvieron en silencio, ya se habían dicho todo. Sakura volvió a besarlo, aunque más bien fue un ligero roce. Se separó lentamente-…debes irte…- susurró sin mirarlo

Sasuke asintió en silencio. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza se alejó de ella y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Sakura se mantuvo en silencio mirando el suelo sin atreverse a levantar la vista, sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón estallaría en mil pedazos.

-Sakura…-ella se tensó-…ese gracias, graficó lo que sentí en el instante que me revelaste tus sentimientos…-fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse

Haruno no soportó más, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre sus rodillas mandando al demonio cualquier intento de su mente por acallar su llanto. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin cesar dejando marcas en la alfombra que se encargaba de secarlas casi al instante. Sollozó con fuerza maldiciendo la situación, maldiciendo a Konoha, maldiciendo sus sentimientos y maldiciendo a Sasuke por seguir por ese camino que solo conseguiría contaminarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Lloró, intentando acabar con esa pena y frustración que no hacía otra cosa que destrozarle el corazón. Continuó así por largos minutos hasta que por fin comenzó a calmarse. Sollozaba una que otra vez y de pronto todo fue silencio.

Ya no podía hacer nada más… tenía que resignarse y tragarse nuevamente todo ese amor, porque él había vuelto a decidir y esta vez no iba a hacer nada por intentar hacerle cambiar de parecer…

Se levantó y alzó la mirada decidida… ya no podía seguir llorando; ella no se arrepentía de nada ni de sus decisiones ni de seguir siendo una Ninja de Konoha, y no importaba las consecuencias, ella cumpliría con su deber, aunque eso significara tener que enfrentarse a Sasuke por el bien de la villa…

/-/-/-/

Karin y Suigetsu arquearon una ceja al ver al pelirrojo dormitando profundamente apoyado en una roca a las afueras de la aldea. Por lo que pudieron deducir, llevaba ahí bastantes horas pues todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de aves que no hacían más que observar todo con curiosidad.

-¡eh! ¡Grandote!...-llamó el espadachín, pinchándole el rostro con una rama, logrando que entreabriese los ojos- ¿qué haces aquí?...-preguntó con una sonrisa burlona a la vez para luego darle una fuerte palmada en la espada para terminar de despertarlo

El aludido pegó un brinco causando que todas las aves saliesen disparadas-…oh…-susurró confundido para luego mirar a sus compañeros, aún algo somnoliento-… ¿qué…?

-veo que llegaste a la hora…-susurró Karin avergonzada, sobre todo al sentir la penetrante mirada del peliblanco

-¿ustedes…-dijo apuntándolos decaídamente con el índice, aún algo aturdido por el abrupto despertar-… recién llegaron?-Suigetsu sonrió de manera picarona logrando que la pelirroja se sonrojase y desviase la mirada

-sí, digamos que nos quedamos dormidos…

El pelirrojo alternó su atención en ambos, se estaban comportando extraño, pero quizás eran ideas suyas.

Karin carraspeó y comenzó a examinar los alrededores-¿sasuke-kun…-titubeó un poco-… no ha llegado?...-tenía la vaga esperanza de haber escapado de su castigo

-no… incluso pensé que se había marchado, al fin de cuentas es el primero en despertar…

Suigetsu la miró divertido-¿lo ves? de seguro que se marcho…

-¡claro que no idiota!...-chilló mirándolo con reproche

El peliblanco arqueó una ceja escéptico-¿en serio dudas que Sasuke haría algo así?

Karin se atragantó con sus propios alegatos. Si lo pensaba objetivamente, más de alguna vez se le cruzó por la mente esa posibilidad-n-no pero… el nos necesita…-aquello ultimo lo dijo con total inseguridad, ni ella se creía eso

-no sé hasta que punto…-susurró el joven distraído mientras miraba las nubes con total aburrimiento-… estoy seguro que cuando tenga la oportunidad se deshará de nosotros…

-¡no digas tonterías cabeza de pescado!

Juugo observaba con aburrimiento como la pareja se enfrascaba en otra pelea, lanzándose insulto tras insulto, aunque podía notar algo extraño entre ellos. Sonrió, quizás esas tierras habían ayudado para que pudiesen darse cuenta de lo que sentían por el otro, pues para él no era ningún misterio que ellos dos se gustaban, y mucho… a pesar de que la pelirroja vociferara a los cuatro vientos su amor casi obsesivo-psicópata por el Uchiha.

En ese preciso instante la presencia del vengador interrumpió su discusión. Taka le entregó una confusa mirada a su jefe quien pasaba por su lado con un aura más sombría de lo normal. Antes de que alguno pudiese abrir la boca, el mascullo un "vamonos" tan frío y afilado que ninguno quiso replicar ni esbozar alguna interrogante que pudiese incomodarlo.

Caminaron en profundo silencio, sintiendo como el ambiente se tensaba. Karin le entregaba confusas miradas al Uchiha y luego a sus acompañantes quienes se encogían de hombros ante su muda interrogante; ninguno sabía qué era lo que le pasaba a su líder, pero todos estaban concientes de que algo le molestaba y mucho.

Estuvieron caminando a un paso bastante veloz y fatigante, como si el pelinegro hubiese querido huir de aquella aldea, como si lo único que pensase en esos momentos era alejarse de allí.

Karin quien intentaba concentrarse en seguir el ritmo, se sobresaltó de pronto. Miró hacia atrás y frunció el ceño, aprensiva…

-Sasuke-kun alguien se acerca a gran velocidad, parece que nos esta siguiendo…-masculló, sin saber precisamente se estaba colocando tan nerviosa

Sasuke no pareció inmutarse, pero sí detuvo su andar. Taka vio como una mota rosa se deslizaba por entremedios de los árboles hasta llegar a unos metros más adelante, donde se aproximaba una bifurcación. Una fina silueta se dejaba caer con gracia, dejando que sus rosados y largos cabellos ondearan tras su espalda antes de que cubriesen por completo aquel símbolo que llevaba en su camiseta roja. La chica volteó y les entregó una penetrante mirada, causando un sonrojo en Juugo y Suigetsu; los ojos de aquella muchacha eran hermosos, aunque de por si ella entera era una mujer realmente preciosa, parecía sacada de algún cuento. Karin fulminó al peliblanco que parecía estar en otro planeta, luego miró al Uchiha y entrecerró los ojos al ver como también parecía estar prendado por aquella muchacha.

-¡_bah! ni que fuera la gran cosa…-_pensó al ver su orgullo herido

La chica esbozó una ligera sonrisa antes de tomar el camino izquierdo y perderse por entre los follajes. Apenas salió de su campo visual, Suigetsu silbó captando la atención del Uchiha.

-¡vaya!, no se si eso fue una alucinación pero realmente es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida…-Juugo asintió

-¡ja! No me hagas reír por favor, lo único llamativo de esa chiquilla era su pelo…de seguro es teñido...-siseó entre dientes cruzándose de brazos sin ocultar su molestia

Suigetsu se echo a reír de buena gana-… eso lo dices porque estás celosa…

Uchiha por su parte ignoró la nueva discusión que se desarrollaba tras su espalda, estaba agotada como para lidiar con esos dos, ni siquiera tenia ánimos de querer hacerlos callar. Sin decir nada comenzó a avanzar obligando a Taka a seguirle. Cuando llegaron al mismo punto donde la pelirrosa los había observado, él se detuvo. Karin frunció el ceño.

-esa chiquilla era de Konoha…-se acomodó sus gafas-… de seguro si sabe quien eres le comunicara a la aldea…

-eso es un problema…-dijo Suigetsu con aburrimiento-… ¿qué haremos Sasuke? ¿la buscamos y la matamos antes de que hable o qué?

Sasuke se quedo estático pensando, intentando desmarañar el enredo de su mente, intento obviar la propuesta de Hozuki que repentinamente le había caído como patada en el hígado. Una suave brisa sopló trayendo consigo varias hojas, pero entre ellas, danzando con gracia, una pequeña flor de cerezo que cayó sobre su hombro. Él la sujetó con cuidado y la observó, sin poder evitar pensar en la Haruno y su sonrisa.

-una flor de Sakura…-dijo curioso el espadachín observando los alrededores-… que extraño, que yo sepa no hay un árbol de esos cerca…

Karin arrugó la nariz-…espero que no, me dan alergia, realmente son unas flores molestas, ¡están por todos lados!-gruñó con agrietad ante la sola idea de encontrarse con aquellos árboles

Sasuke sonrío de medio lado, en eso Karin tenia razón, realmente todo lo que llevase el nombre de Sakura, era una molestia.

Dejando escapar un imperceptible suspiro, y sin decir nada, tomó el otro camino, totalmente opuesto al que se supone era su destino; aquello solo terminó por desconcertar a su equipo.

-S-Sasuke-kun, Konoha está por allá…-indicó tímidamente la dirección que la chica había tomado con anterioridad

-eso ya lo sabe zanahoria…-gruñó Suigetsu mirándola burlón-… él era de ahí si no mal recuerdas…

-¡cállate imbécil!

Suigetu rodó los ojos e ignoró sus insultos, en esos momentos solo una duda surcaba por su mente-… ¿y ahora qué le pasara a éste?

Juugo sonrió, al parecer había sido el único en notar el breve brillo en los ojos de su jefe al ver a aquella muchacha. Quizás, pensó, Sasuke no estaba tan perdido como había creído, aún podía salvarse.

El vengador continuó ignorando las preguntas de Suigetsu tras su espalda, en esos momentos sabía que solo estaba aplazando algo que inevitablemente ocurriría, pero de ser así, tenia que asegurarse que todo ese torbellino se sentimientos volviese a esa caja fuerte en el rincón más oscuro y olvidado de su corazón; tenia que retomar todo aquel lógico control y toda esa frialdad que tanto lo caracterizaba si quería regresar y concretar su venganza, pero por sobre todo, si quería cumplir su promesa...

Por ahora, ese era su único foco: borrar los efectos que aquella maldita aldea aún tenia sobre él… aquello solo le dejó una cosa clara…

Jamás volvería a pisar tierra neutral…

Y menos si cabía la posibilidad de que aquella molesta pelirrosa estuviera ahí…

/-/-/-/

Lo termine! :D siii! A pesar de que sean las 3:09 de la madrugada XD jajaaj

Espero que haya sido de su agrado! ^^

Gracias por sus comentarios de verdad! Me dan mucha alegria :3

Les dejo un saludo muy afectuoso,

Se despide cariñosamente

_NinfaOscura_


End file.
